Para Reparasi Televisi
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: CHAP 8 UPDATED / Teiko, nama bengkel TV mendunia yang merekrut lima orang bertalenta, yang berusaha mengakui bodyguard baru mereka./"Aku juga sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyalahkan Kuroko soal ini, nanodayo."/"Sudah kesekian kali kukatakan Tetsuya, itu hanya masa lalu."/"Kise, plis, kamu itu hanya figuran di sini."
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maukah kalian mengakuiku?

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Awal Mula#**

Teikou adalah sebuah perusahaan bengkel televisi yang sudah sangat mendunia. Perusahaan tersebut melejit dan go internasional karena tak disangka mereka merekrut kelima orang yang sangat berbakat sebagai tukang reparasi televisi sejak mereka lahir. Kelima orang itu dijuluki "Kiseki no Sedai".

Memang, mereka masih hanya anak-anak SMP, tetapi kemampuannya sangat luar biasa. Rekor-rekor dunia karena bisa membenarkan televisi rusak tercepat sudah mereka pegang.

Meskipun seharusnya mereka mendapat gaji yang besar, mereka sama sekali tidak diberi uang sebagai gaji mereka. Saat ini, "Kiseki no Sedai" diberi rumah kecil khusus oleh perusahaan, dan mereka dilayani segalanya. Jika mereka ingin ini atau ingin itu, mereka hanya perlu menepukkan tangan mereka, dan sepuluh menit kemudian, orang yang akan melayani mereka datang.

Mereka, "Kiseki no Sedai", menikmati hidup itu.

Hanya saja ada satu pengecualian.

Satu pengecualian, di mana selain satu pengecualian itu mereka memang menikmati hidup mereka yang serba dilayani dan serba dimanja. Benar-benar hanya ada satu, namun itu bisa benar-benar merubah mood mereka selama seharian penuh.

Contohnya saja ini.

Midorima mengelap keringat di dahinya setelah berhasil membetulkan televisi dalam waktu empat puluh tujuh menit tujuh detik. Ia melihat jam di dinding dan tersadar. Ia menepuk keningnya secara refleks. "Ya ampun! Ada ramalan Oha-Asa di radio delapan menit lagi, nanodayo!" ia menepukkan tangan buru-buru untuk meminta pelayan menyalakan radio.

Kise pun ikut melihat jam dinding. "Ya ampun! Aku ada kontes foto model yang akan dimulai tujuh menit lagi –ssu!" kemudian ia menepukkan tangannya supaya pelayan yang akan datang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kontes. Ia pun buru-buru memasuki kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

.

.

_Ting Tong. _

Bel berbunyi, dan sejurus kemudian dua orang yang bersangkutan membukakan pintu, dengan wajah berapi-api.

"RAMALAN OHA-ASA, NANODAYO! UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA DALAM HIDUPKU, AKU MELEWATKAN RAMALAN OHA-ASA!"

"TERLAMBAT, TERLAMBAT, AKU TERLAMBAT MENGIKUTI LOMBA FOTO MODEL DALAM KESEMPATAN INI –SSU!"

Begitulah. Itu lah yang membuat mereka sama sekali tidak menikmati hidup.

Penantian. Menanti pelayan yang datang dalam jeda waktu sepuluh menit.

Kedua pelayan itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Mau bagaimana lagi, secepat apapun mereka, kendaraan yang mereka pakai memang kendaraan khusus pelayan, yang melaju paling cepat dua puluh kilometer per jam. "Ma.. maafkan kami! Perjalanan yang kami tempuh memang harus sepuluh menit, jadi maafkan kami yang tidak bisa datang lebih cepat lagi! Silakan hukum kami.."

"PULANG SANA!"

Brak!

Begitu pintu ditutup, Midorima langsung seperti kehilangan seluruh sisa hidupnya. Kise hanya bisa mencak-mencak. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan kostum terbaiknya yang didesain oleh desainer profesional. Sudah pasti kemenangan ada di depan mata. Tetapi kenapa ia bahkan tidak bisa mencapai TKP?!

"Ryota, jangan berisik," tegur salah satu suara. "Jika aku tidak bisa menghitung frekuensi televisi karena suaranya terendam oleh teriakan mu, maka aku tidak bisa tau apa yang salah dari TV ini."

"Baiklah," Kise mengalah. "Maaf, Akashicchi sudah menganggumu menghitung frekuensi."

"Aku bisa mengetahui kesalahan pada TV tanpa perlu menghitung frekuensi," seseorang menyela, dan langsung dibalas dengan serangan mata tajam.

"Diam, Daiki. Kamu tidak menyadari bahwa kamu adalah yang paling lemah di antara kita? Jangan lagi kau ulangi kesalahanmu di masa lalu: membuat televisi meledak dan meredupkan wajahmu."

Tak ada satu detik, tawa Kise langsung menyembur mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tertawa sampai terduduk. Aomine menoleh ke arahnya dan melotot.

Tentu saja itu pengalaman terlucu dalam hidup seorang Kise. Saat Aomine dengan sombong menantang berduel adu cepat dengan dirinya dan ternyata Aomine melewatkan satu bagian terpenting: yaitu lupa tidak memasang baut, sehingga saat dites, televisi itu meledak dan menggosongkan kulitnya, sampai sedetail-detailnya.

Aomine melempar Kise dengan kain lap lusuh dan kotor yang sudah berwarna kehitam-hitaman. "Jangan tertawa, Kise! Kamu tidak tau betapa cepat kemampuanku sekarang!"

"Apakah ada buktinya? Bahkan rekor tercepat Aominecchi dalam membetulkan televisi saja tiga jam dua belas menit!"

"Yang dibutuhkan adalah proses! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya menduplikat caranya Akashi!"

"Yang penting aku lebih cepat –ssu!"

"Berisik!" Aomine bangkit berdiri dan mereka pun berkejaran.

_Ting Tong._

Suara bel berbunyi membuat pertengkaran berhenti mendadak. Baik masing-masing dari mereka sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa mereka memanggil pelayan. Semua berpandangan satu sama lain, menunggu siapa yang akan membukakan pintu.

"Nee, Murasakicchi, apa itu pelayan yang kamu panggil?" Kise akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ha? Aku? Bukan tuh," jawab Murasakibara sambil masih mengunyah maibou.

"Midorimacchi?"

"Bukan."

"Aomi.."

"Tentu saja bukan aku, Bodoh! Sejak tadi aku hanya sibuk berurusan denganmu, mana sempat aku menepukkan tangan?!"

"Kalau begitu A.."

"Tidak," jawab Akashi, seperti sudah bisa membaca pikiran Kise yang akan bertanya padanya.

"Lalu.. SIAPA?" pertanyaan Kise benar-benar sangat retoris dan tentu saja tidak bisa dijawab oleh siapapun yang ada di sana. Mereka menatap Kise dengan tatapan bosan. Mana mereka tau!

_Ting Tong._

Semua masih tidak bergerak. Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan pencuri? Tetapi jika pencuri itu ingin mencolong sesuatu di rumah ini karena mengira rumah ini sepi, harusnya ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan heboh dari dalam rumah ini. Atau, masa' pencuri itu tidak bisa membaca jika di depan rumah mereka tertempel tulisan "REPARASI TELEVISI KISEKI NO SEDAI OPEN"?

_Ting Tong_.

Suara bel terdengar lagi. Semua tetap tidak ada yang bergeming, sampai kemudian terdengar suara diktator yang tegas dan absolut.

"Ryota, buka pintu."

"Eh?! Akashicchi, kenapa a..?!"

"Karena kamu itu seorang model. Apabila ada pencuri, siapa lagi jika tujuannya kalau bukan untuk menculik kamu? Mau menyolong TV rusak?" jawab Akashi logis.

Kise memandang yang lain berusaha meminta dukungan, tetapi semua menganggukan kepala menyetujui perintah Akashi. Nasib apes ternyata berpihak padanya sekarang. Tidak ada harapan penolong baginya.

Kise menelan ludah. Ia akhirnya maju selangkah demi selangkah, dan kemudian membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit sambil menahan napas. Begitu merasa bahwa tidak ada hawa keberadaan di luar, barulah ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Kosong. "Ng?" ia menjulurkan kepala ke luar, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dicarinya orang sejauh matanya bisa memandang. "Siapa ya?"

Aomine terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan Kise, akhirnya mendekat ke arah pintu dan melihat ke luar. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, menjulurkan kepala dan menoleh ke samping kanan-kiri. Kemudian ia mendegus jengkel. "Huh! Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin perbuatan orang iseng."

Kise baru akan bertanya bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menekan bel pintu dan menghilang dengan cepat, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Akashi melirik sekilas ke arah pintu dan kemudian mulai meneruskan pembetulan televisi itu lagi. "Silakan masuk, Tetsuya."

Kise dan Aomine menoleh ke arah Akashi dengan bingung. Eh?

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, mereka bisa mulai merasakan kehadiran orang yang mencoba masuk ke rumah, menerobos mereka. "Maaf.. boleh aku lewat?"

Kise dan Aomine menghadap depan lagi, dan melihat dengan sangat sangat sangat jelas, dan sangat sangat sangat DEKAT, orang berambut biru muda yang ada di depan mereka. Sekejap saja bola mata Kise nyaris keluar saking membelalaknya, dan Aomine sudah terpaku karena seluruh kulitnya menjadi putih pucat seperti orang mati. Seluruhnya, dan sekali lagi – sedetail-detailnya.

"HUWAAAAAA!" akhirnya mereka bisa menjerit begitu raga sudah ada di dalam jiwa mereka lagi. "SIAPA? SIAPA? SEJAK KAPAN DIA..!? KAMU?!" mereka berbusa saking tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Tangan mereka bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah, mulut mereka gagap-gagap tak keruan.

Beberapa detik mereka habiskan dalam diam yang sunyi. Dan Aomine dulu lah yang pertama kali sadar. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Akashi. "Akashi, kamu kenal dia? Eh, siapa namanya? Tetsuya? Tetsu?"

Akashi akhirnya berdiri, mendekat ke arah pintu. Midorima dan Murasakibara pun mulai menjadikan itu sebagai pusat perhatian mereka. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahku, tetapi sejak seminggu yang lalu ayahku sudah memberi tau bahwa orang ini yang akan menjadi bodyguard kita."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sesaat hening. Sampai kemudian semua mulai mencubit tangan mereka sendiri dan mengamati Kuroko kuat-kuat. Murasakibara bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata, lupa mengunyah maibou-nya. Midorima mengangkat alis. Aomine hanya menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko dan berseru dalam diam 'DIA?!' meminta persetujuan dari Akashi tanpa suara, dan Akashi mengangguk.

Dan suara 'frontal' datang dari Kise.

"SERIUS? DIA?! DIA BAKALAN JADI BODYGUARD KITA!? DALAM HAL APA?! MEMANGNYA SI UMPRIT INI BISA APA?! MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET -ssu!?"

Muka Akashi memerah, seakan pernyataan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Murasakibara menguap. "Akachin, aku tidak suka mengatakan ini—tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang sama persis dengan Kisechin—"

Midorima melipat lengan. "Kalau dia memang pantas, ya sudah. Tapi jika dia menjadi bodyguard, apa itu artinya dia akan tinggal di sini juga? Aku sih tidak akan berbagi kamarku, nanodayo."

Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi dia hanya mengeluarkan benda psikopat itu dari sakunya. Apa lagi kalau tidak bukan sebuah gunting merah. Ia memainkan gunting itu sambil sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang. _Cekris, cekris. _Dibaliknya badan dan ditatapnya Midorima.

"Ba.. baiklah, nanodayo! Aku akan berbagi kamarku!" Midorima langsung tergagap meskipun dalam hati ia kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mati karena gunting sama sekali tidak membuat bangga hororskopnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia seperti ikut terbelah saat Akashi memotong udara dengan gunting itu.

Dipandanginya Kuroko dengan kesal. "Midorima Shintaro. Silakan taruh barang bawaan ke kamarku sesuka hati," katanya sesuai naskah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Kuroko memandangi Midorima. Mata mereka bertemu, dan kilatan masa lalu sekejap menderu di kepala mereka masing-masing, saling berkejaran satu sama lain bagaikan ombak. Baru saja Kuroko ingin membuka mulut, mengatakan sesuatu, percakapan yang diimpikannya, terdengar suara sang diktator.

"Aku tidak meminta begitu, kok, Shintaro," Akashi mulai tersenyum. "Aku hanya meminta _lucky item _mu kemarin lusa, yaitu tikar dari toko barang bekas, untuk Tetsuya. Dia akan tidur di luar dengan itu sampai kita semua mengakuinya."

Semua terpaku. Berpandangan. Kise menoleh kepada Kuroko, kemudian kepada Akashi yang mengatakan itu dengan santai seperti mengabarkan matahari terbit. Apa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah musim dingin dan besok akan memasuki puncak musim dingin? Siapa sebenarnya yang kejam di sini?

Midorima pun juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Ia tentu saja ingin protes karena Kuroko bisa tewas mengenaskan gara-gara salju, tapi naluri tsunderenya mencegah itu. "Yah, bagus deh, karena dengan membiarkan dia di luar maka dia bisa mati kedinginan," katanya cuek.

"Dia JELAS-JELAS bisa mati kedinginan," Kise mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Midorima.

Aomine juga setuju, namun dia gengsi menyetujui Kise, jadi dia diam saja. Tapi sebenarnya dia ikut yakin, mana mungkin anak yang kurus kering dan kulit yang pucat kurang vitamin ini bisa bertahan jika tidur di luar rumah saat musim salju hanya dengan bantuan tikar dari toko barang bekas?

Sementara Murasakibara mulai beraktivitas normal kembali, merasa masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Mau kera, tomat, atau pun bawang goreng yang jadi bodyguard mereka, asal ia diperbolehkan bersama maibou, maka itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Tetsuya tidak akan mati kedinginan," jawab Akashi sambil mengelap televisi yang sudah selesai ia benarkan.

"Kenapa kamu bisa yakin?" celetuk Aomine dan Kise bersamaan. Tetapi begitu mereka sadar bahwa mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang sama, mereka langsung berdehem dan membuang muka pura-pura tidak tau. Biasalah: gengsi!

Akashi memainkan guntingnya itu lagi. _Ckris ckris. _"Tentu saja aku yakin, karena aku selalu benar."

CHECKMATE.

Mereka semua bungkam.

* * *

**Ohayou Minna! Yah, plotnya memang belum kerasa sih, ini baru chap 1~ jangan cuma silent reader dong, RnR please?;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maukah kalian mengakuiku?

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#First Night#**

Awalnya "Kiseki no Sedai" mengira bahwa Akashi hanya menggertak saja, mengancam supaya secara tersirat, mereka harus mengakui Kuroko. Tetapi Akashi tidak mau menerima itu. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian dan aku tidak mau kalian terpaksa mengakui Tetsuya hanya karena tak ingin dia mati. Kalian harus benar-benar mengakuinya."

"Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran –ssu?!"

"Ada, Ryota. Aku, dan aku selalu benar."

CHECKMATE (2).

Akashi berpaling menghiraukan Kise yang mematung. "Shintaro, di mana tikar bekasnya?"

Midorima mau tak mau memberikan tikar itu. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia sudah membersihkan tikar itu dari debu supaya meminimalisir Kuroko yang dijamin akan menderita sesak napas. Tikar bekas itu awalnya memang benar-benar tikar bekas, dari pernah menjadi alas sekumpulan anak untuk merokok bersama, sampai menjadi tempat legal bagi para binatang peliharaan untuk buang air.

Dengan enteng Akashi menerimanya, kemudian menatap "Kiseki no Sedai" satu per satu dalam diam. Ia tersenyum saat menyodorkan tikar itu kepada Kuroko. "Belum ada yang mau mengakuimu Tetsuya, silakan menerima tikar ini dan tidurlah di luar."

"Ngg, di mana anak itu?"

"Di sini," terdengar suara di sebelah Aomine, yang tadi bertanya.

"HUWAAA!" Aomine menoleh kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu mendapat pengakuanku jika aku saja belum bisa mengakui keberadaanmu, mengerti!" tukasnya blak-blakan, dan secepat kilat ia langsung menyesali perkataannya itu.

Duh, duh, duh, dia kelepasan. Kalimat itu kan kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya itu menusuk banget. Tetapi ia diam dalam penyesalan, menunggu reaksi Kuroko. Namun yang ditunggu reaksinya hanya bisa diam saja.

Muka Akashi memerah lagi, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memberikan tikar itu pada Kuroko yang langsung menerimanya.

"Aah.. ngantuk," Murasakibara menguap dengan malas. "Gue tidur dulu semuah," setelah mengucapkan itu ia bangkit, menaruh peralatannya di dekat televisi yang sejak tadi masih ia perbaiki dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Aku juga deh. Aku ada kontes foto model jam tujuh pagi jadi harus sudah menepukkan tangan jam 6.50 –ssu!" Kise pun menyusul, dan memasuki kamarnya.

Kuroko memandangi ketiga pra-majikannya, Akashi, Aomine, dan Midorima, yang masih bisa bertahan. Aomine akhirnya mundur, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. "Aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam, selamat tidur, Tetsu."

"Terimakasih, ng.."

"Aomine Daiki," jawab Aomine, tau bahwa Kuroko belum mengetahui namanya.

"Ya. Terimakasih Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko. Aomine masih memandanginya beberapa saat sampai kemudian melirik ke arah Akashi. Tatapannya seperti memaksa Akashi untuk membatalkan niat menyuruh Kuroko tidur di luar. Tapi yang ditatap hanya diam saja meskipun ia tau apa pikiran Aomine. Akhirnya Aomine pergi, dan Akashi memandangi Midorima.

"Tidur, Shintaro," titah Akashi.

Midorima mendelik, tetapi dia tidak juga membantah. Ia menatap Kuroko beberapa saat. Giginya bergemeletuk karena sudah gatal ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi ia kemudian berbalik. Kalimat-kalimat baik pemberi semangat yang ada di kepalanya musnah sudah begitu mulutnya membuka mengatakan rentetan kalimat khasnya. "Usahakan tidak mati terlalu cepat, Kuroko."

Akashi menahan senyum. Ia tau betul apa yang sebenarnya ingin Midorima katakan. Begitu Midorima pergi, Akashi menatap Kuroko. Kuroko menelan ludah, ia masih mempunyai sepercik harapan supaya Akashi membatalkan niatnya itu. Di dalam rumah ini masih tergolong hangat karena ada perapian, tetapi di luar? Tumpukan salju berserakan di jalan, bahkan sekarang masih hujan salju.

Namun Akashi tidak membatalkan niatnya. Ia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kuroko masih menunggu, sampai kemudian Akashi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kamar tidur "Kiseki no Sedai" memang semuanya ada di lantai dua.

Bahkan orang gila pun tau apa akibatnya dan tentu tidak mau jika disuruh tidur di luar. Kuroko mendesah, kemudian membuka pintu. Hawa dingin langsung menerpa, dan ternyata hujan salju itu lebih deras daripada yang diduga. Angin benar-benar kencang. Ini sih, pembunuhan secara perlahan-lahan namanya.

Kuroko melangkah ke luar sebanyak lima langkah, menggelar tikar, dan.. tikar itu kabur tertiup angin. Tentu saja Kuroko menangkapnya. Bagaimana bisa tidur jika alasnya ke mana-mana? Kuroko mondar-mandir mencari batu untuk menahan, tetapi sudah pasti tidak ada. Kalaupun ada ia tidak tau di mana.

Hanya ada satu kata selain dingin yang seperti sayatan: GELAP.

Sementara itu begitu Akashi sampai di lantai dua, ia menahan diri untuk melongo saat melihat para "Kiseki no Sedai" yang lain sedang mengamati Kuroko melalui jendela. "Apa-apaan kalian? Atsushi, Ryota, Daiki, Shintaro? Kalian tidak tidur?"

"Dia benar-benar sedang di ambang kematian.." komentar Murasakibara memandangi Kuroko yang melawan angin saja tidak sanggup, tidak mempedulikan apa perkataan Akashi.

"Yah," Akashi ikut bergabung, memperhatikan Kuroko yang berusaha menggelar tikarnya dan menahan agar tidak kabur dengan badannya sendiri. "Dia hanya ada di ambang. Dia tidak mati."

Aomine memutar bola mata. "Akashi," Aomine membalikkan badan ke arah Akashi. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia jelas-jelas akan mati. Sekarang baru jam delapan dan angin sudah sekencang ini. Apa kamu tidak tau bahwa pukul dua belas nanti akan ada badai salju? Dia akan beku!"

"Dia _hanya_ akan beku," jawab Akashi kalem. Atau sadis.

"ITU BUKAN HANYA," Kise dan Aomine membantah bersamaan, sampai kemudian terkejut lagi dan pura-pura tidak tau akan kenyataan bahwa mereka mengatakan itu dalam waktu yang sama.

Tentu saja Akashi juga tau bahwa itu bukan hanya. Dipandanginya Kuroko lagi. Begitu anak itu mencoba berbaring, angin meniupnya sehingga ia berguling dan tikarnya kembali di bawa kabur oleh angin tersebut. Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan mengejar tikar itu lagi.

"Salah sendiri kalian tidak mengakuinya," kata Akashi lagi. Ia sendiri sudah mengakui Kuroko lebih dulu daripada mereka semua.

"Yaah, jika dia bisa melewati malam pertama, maka aku akan mengakuinya –ssu," pembelaan diri Kise benar-benar sama sekali tidak membangkitkan semangat yang lain.

Akashi hanya menunggu mereka selama beberapa menit, dan akhirnya ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka berempat tidak akan mau beranjak dari jendela sampai ia membawa Kuroko masuk rumah. Ia mengintip lagi dari jendela, hanya sekilas. Tidak perlu dilihat lagi, ia tau bahwa Kuroko sedang berada dalam penyiksaan dan sekarang ia tampak menderita.

Tapi mana mungkin ia melakukannya. Akhirnya ia berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya.

Kise menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Akashi tidak melakukan apa yang diinginkan rekan-rekannya. "Cih, dia benar-benar manusia berdarah dingin," decak Kise. "Bisa-bisa aku bangun kesiangan besok. Selamat malam," katanya kemudian berbalik.

Aomine mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kise itu. Tetapi ia melakukannya begitu Kise pergi supaya ia tidak mengetahuinya. "Sebenarnya kalau kita hanya menontonnya mati, kita akan lebih dibilang manusia yang lebih berdarah dingin," sela Aomine. "Aku tidur."

Midorima hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi apa-apa, matanya masih tidak bisa berpaling. Murasakibara sibuk menghabiskan maibounya. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara membuka jendela. Angin kencang pun datang menyerang. Kacamata Midorima pun sampai bergoyang-goyang dan lensanya pun basah terkena terpaan salju yang masuk. Ia melepas kacamata dan mengelapnya.

"Ah, benar-benar dingiin," keluh Murasakibara. Ia ternyata hanya membuang sampah maibou dan membiarkan angin membawanya, kemudian menutup jendela lagi. "Aku sudah kenyang, aku akan tidur."

Midorima tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu Murasakibara pergi, Midorima pun benar-benar semakin tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia sendiri tidak angkat suara sejak tadi, sama sekali.

Ia mengeluarkan selimut tebal yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan, kemudian terdiam lagi. Tadinya ia ingin melemparkan Kuroko selimut ini, tapi melempar dari lantai dua dengan angin yang kemungkinan besar akan mencurinya benar-benar bukan ide bagus.

Masa' iya dia harus turun dan memberikan selimut secara langsung? Dalam mimpi saja.

Itu akan memalukan, jelas. Dan itu juga akan mengundang keinginan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Membuka teguran. Mengatakan sapaan kalimat basa-basi yang meskipun normal, tetapi mempunyai banyak arti. _**Lama tidak bertemu**_**. **Ya, mempunyai banyak makna.

Ia mencari-cari Kuroko lagi. Hari semakin gelap dan lama-lama Kuroko tidak terlihat juga. Tetapi ia masih bisa menemukannya. Tampaknya Kuroko sama sekali tidak berniat tidur, ia hanya menggelar tikar dan duduk memeluk kedua kakinya, kemudian berayun-ayun ke depan ke belakang.

Dia tidak tau apa 'asyik'nya menonton orang yang sedang berjuang untuk tetap hidup itu, sampai ia menyadari sudah jam satu pagi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari jam dinding yang sedang berdentang sebanyak satu kali itu ke arah jendela lagi.

Sialan. Dia benar-benar KEASIKAN MENONTON ADEGAN ORANG SEKARAT, dan itu buruk banget. Rasanya seperti ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat sangat jahat.

_Krek.. Blam._

"Eh?"

Terdengar suara orang terkejut karena melihatnya. Midorima menoleh ke belakang mencari asal suara itu, kemudian juga melongo. "Akashi?"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengganti ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Kau belum tidur, Shintaro?" teguran itu sangat retoris, tentu saja tidak perlu dijawab. Sudah jelas Midorima masih terjaga di depan jendela itu.

Akashi memandangi Midorima dari bawah ke atas. Sekejap saja ia menemukan kejanggalan.

"Selimut yang bagus," sindir Akashi kemudian, sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ingin rekan bersurai hijau nya itu lakukan. Midorima memandangi Akashi. Di tangan si rambut merah itu tergenggam sebuah kunci dengan gantungan pemberat. Ia juga langsung tau apa yang akan Akashi lakukan.

Akashi berjalan menuju jendela, membuka jendelanya. Diamat-amatinya Kuroko, sampai kemudian ia tertawa kecil, membuat Midorima menoleh pangling. "Dia kelihatan merana dan nista sekali ya," kata Akashi membuat Midorima diam-diam bergidik ngeri karena merasakan hawa pembunuh di sebelahnya.

Tetapi kemudian Akashi menaruh kunci dengan pemberat itu di tangan Midorima. "Lakukan, Shintaro," titah Akashi kemudian berbalik.

Midorima ingin memprotes, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dipandanginya punggung Akashi sampai bocah SMP yang lebih pendek darinya itu masuk kamar. Kemudian ia memandangi Kuroko lagi. Jendela yang terbuka itu semakin menarik perhatian badai salju. Kalau ia tidak segera melakukan ini, maka Kuroko bisa.. Kuroko bisa..

Salah. Kalau dia tidak segera melakukan ini, maka kacamatanya akan semakin berembun.

Midorima pun menjatuhkan kunci itu.

_Pluk!_

Ditutupnya jendela, ia langsung bersembunyi. Dikiranya ia akan mendengar suara pintu terbuka atau semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan kunci itu, namun setelah beberapa detik tidak ada suara.

Kunci itu harusnya mengenai kepalanya. Apa mungkin dia tidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Apa mungkin Akashi menjahilinya sejak awal dan kunci itu sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan pintu manapun? Pikiran aneh menjalari kepalanya, tapi dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Masa' sih Kuroko sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi? Masa' sih Kuroko sudah beku? Masa' sih Kuroko sudah ...

"Midorima-kun, ya?"

Darah di tubuh Midorima berhenti mengalir, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya sekarang berdiri didekatnya.

Sekali lagi. DIDEKATNYA.

.

.

Bruk.

Sekejap kesadarannya menguap.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**"Memangnya dia bisa melindungi kita dari apa? Kita kan sebenarnya nggak butuh bodyguard. Jadikan saja dia pembantu."  
"Jangan bergerak atau ditembak!"  
"Tak kusangka kamu bisa juga melakukan perbuatan itu, Tetsuya."  
**

**Segala kritikan diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Nee, RnR pleaseee? xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maukah kalian mengakuiku?

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**#First Day#**

"Sudah yaa, aku pergi dulu, semua! Kalau aku menang kubelikan oleh-oleh –ssu!" Kise melambaikan tangan sebelum berangkat ke tempat kontes.

"Hati-hati Kise-kun," kata Kuroko, satu-satunya orang yang mengantar kepergian Kise. Keempat orang yang lain sudah mulai sibuk dengan TV rusak mereka. Begitu Kise melaju, Kuroko menutup pintu, menatap ketiga pra-majikannya (baca:Aomine,Murasakibara,Midorima), dan satu majikan resmi (baca:Akashi).

Ditunggunya sampai ada suara. Tiba-tiba Aomine seperti menagih sesuatu meskipun tatapannya masih menyelidiki TV. "Tetsu, kaca pembesar."

Dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil kaca pembesar di tempatnya dan dilemparnya, kemudian mendarat tepat di telapak tangan Aomine. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Aomine menggunakan kaca pembesar itu untuk visual check atau mencari bagian solderan yang retak.

"Obeng offset, Kuroko."

"Kunci pipa, Kurochiiin."

"Tang pemotong, Tetsuya."

Begitulah. Kuroko meladeni ketiga pra-majikan plus satu majikan resmi itu dengan melemparkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan. Sejauh ini hanya itu lah yang bisa ia lakukan, supaya tiga pra-majikan itu bisa segera mengakuinya. Sebab jika hanya ada dua majikan yang mengakui dan menganggapnya ada, bisa-bisa gajinya juga hanya berkisar itu.

Dua majikan? Siapa lagi jika bukan Kise, yang memang sudah berniat akan mengakui Kuroko jika sudah melewati malam itu. Yah, meskipun yang tau bagaimana cara Kuroko melewati makam kemarin hanyalah dia, Akashi, dan Midorima.

Aomine menagih lagi. "Tang pemotong, Tetsu."

Akashi melirik sekilas.

"Eng, sedang dipakai Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun."

.

.

.

Kise pulang membawa oleh-oleh karena dia menang kontes itu. Dia masuk dan bengong melihat adegan lempar-lemparan peralatan servis melambung ke sana ke mari. "Hei, hei, bukannya Kurokocchi itu bodyguard, ya? Kenapa kalian memperlakukannya bagai pembantu?"

"Selamat datang Kise-kun," teguran Kuroko sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Sebenarnya orang yang paling ingin dia layani adalah Kise, karena bagaimanapun Kise orang kedua setelah Akashi yang mengakuinya. Ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasih itu, meskipun bingung dengan apa.

"Memangnya dia bisa melindungi kita dari apa? Kita kan sebenarnya nggak butuh bodyguard. Jadikan saja dia pembantu," jawab Aomine santai, menjawab teguran Kise.

Midorima bertingkah sekadarnya seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa, tetapi ia sempat melirik Aomine tidak suka. Mata Akashi berkelip dua kali, menatap sekilas Aomine dengan tatapan yang sama. Entah mengapa dia selalu bereaksi ganjil jika ada orang yang menganggap remeh Kuroko.

"Permisi!" terdengar suara tiga orang bapak-bapak serempak, seperti pembukaan pentas seni anak TK yang akan paduan suara.

Kise yang masih berada di ambang pintu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum menyambut. "Kerusakan di bagian apa? Transistor _power supply_? Dioda pada rangkaian vertikal? IC Audio?" sambutnya lancar, menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak bisa dipahami orang awam.

Tiba-tiba salah satu orang membekap mulut Kise dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dicelupkan cairan pembius. Tentu saja begitu Kise menghirupnya dia langsung ambruk, jatuh terkapar.

BRUK!

Semua langsung menoleh, dan mematung begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Serahkan semua TV yang sudah diperbaiki dan masukan ke dalam bak truk ini!" suara perintah orang yang membawa pistol itu membuat Akashi memanas. Tau, kan. Dia _sangat anti _perintah. Dia berdiri tegap sambil membawa tang pemotong yang ia gunakan untuk memotong kawat.

"Jangan bergerak atau ditembak!"

Perintah lagi. Akashi maju tanpa gentar dan tatapan mata makhluk kegelapan itu membuat sang pemegang pistol bergidik. Tidak ada jalan lain. Si pembawa pistol itu menarik pelatuknya.

_Dor!_

"Akashi!"

Hanya Aomine yang refleks berteriak. Midorima berusaha untuk tidak peduli meskipun matanya masih mengikuti apa yang terjadi, dan Murasakibara... memang tidak peduli. Mati bersama maibou jauh lebih baik dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini juga.

Entah bagaimana Akashi sudah bisa memperkirakan ke mana peluru itu akan mengarah. Secara ajaib dengan tang pemotongnya, ia mengepaskan tang tersebut ke arah peluru itu dan memantulah. Tapi Akashi tidak sekejam itu untuk memantulkan peluru ke tuannya. Ia mengarahkan peluru itu ke lantai.

Aomine hanya bisa bengong. Kesannya tidak adil memang tiga om bertarung dengan satu anak SMP, tetapi bakat Akashi memang benar-benar luar biasa: membaca masa depan.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Tiga peluru itu tidak ada yang mengenai Akashi sama sekali. Dua om itu mulai menyikut sang pemegang pistol tidak sabaran, sementara sang pemegang pistol itu semakin gemetaran saja. "Kalau kau tembakan satu peluru lagi, aku akan mengarahkannya ke badanmu," celetuk Akashi dingin.

_Dor!_

Oh. Dia tidak patuh– oke. Baiklah.

Akashi memantulkannya lagi. Tetapi ia memantulkannya ke arah ... Murasakibara. Yang sedang makan maibou. Entah mengapa kekuatan peluru itu sudah dikurangi akurasinya oleh Akashi secara ajaib sehingga tidak membahayakan nyawa Murasakibara. Paling tidak hanya maibounya yang jadi korban.

PRANGGG! (beginilah suara maibou yang meledak dengan efek _slowmotion _di telinga Murasakibara)

Ya. Maibou itu pecah, hancur berkeping-keping sekaligus kandungan kalori-kalorinya.

Murasakibara bangkit berdiri, tanduknya mencuat dari sisi kepalanya. Murasakibara menerjang, tetapi dihentikan oleh Midorima. "Midochin, jangan halangi!" Murasakibara menembus pertahanan Midorima tetapi kemudian dihalangi oleh Aomine.

"Kamu tidak tau ya ada satu orang lagi yang harusnya kamu liat?" Aomine tau cara untuk membuat Murasakibara diam selain menyumbat mulutnya dengan makanan adalah mengajaknya berpikir. Benar saja, Murasakibara pun diam. Satu orang lagi yang seharusnya dia lihat?

DUAAK!

Seseorang yang memegang pistol tumbang. Dua om-om yang lain itu terkejut, mereka memandang satu sama lain. "Kamu ya yang memukul dia?!" mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

DUAK! DUAK!

Bruk, Bruk. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tumbang.

"Kurochin..," baru lah Murasakibara melihat Kuroko berdiri di sebelah tiga om-om yang sudah ambruk itu, yang memukul dengan menggunakan ... eh. Dengan menggunakan ...?

Semua tampaknya juga sedang me-_mainset _pertanyaan itu sebagai rumusan masalah di kepala mereka. Serempak saja mereka menunduk, menatap peralatan di tangan Kuroko yang sedang menghela napas puas. Peralatan yang digunakan Kuroko untuk menghabisi mereka semua adalah..

ALAT ITU.. Aomine dan Midorima membelalakan mata begitu menyadari apa alat yang Kuroko gunakan. Bahkan Akashi yang juga terpaku langsung cepat bertindak, menggeret tiga om-om itu.

"Tak kusangka kamu bisa juga melakukan perbuatan itu, Tetsuya."

"Astaga, Tetsu! Kamu memukul mereka dengan MARTIL?!"

"Aihh, mereka merepotkan. Jadi kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit, Akachin?"

"Membawa memakai apa, nodayo? Kendaraan yang akan datang sepuluh menit kemudian?"

Kendaraan yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit ternyata lebih cepat dari pada itu. Dengan menggunakan alasan bahwa Kise juga dibius, ambulans terbaik langsung didatangkan. Karena Kise juga ikut foto model, wartawan dari berbagai genre pun berhamburan. Bisnis, infotaiment, dan lain sebagainya. Perjalanan pun memakan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

"Daiki, pergi ke ruang inap tiga penjahat itu. Tetsuya menunggui Ryota. Aku, Shintaro dan Atsushi akan layani para wartawan," Akashi langsung mengatur macam-macam. Dua orang yang bersangkutan untuk melayani wartawan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Termasuk yang bertugas menunggui Kise. Tetapi hanya ada satu pihak memprotes.

"Akashi, apa kamu tidak bercanda?! Aku anak berusia empat belas tahun harus menunggui tiga penjahat umur tiga puluhan itu sampai mereka bangu?! Sendirian?!"

"Tepat. Itu karena mukamu adalah muka kriminal."

Aomine ingin membantah dan mengatakan bahwa yang menggertak mereka sebenarnya adalah Akashi, tetapi rekan-rekannya itu sudah bubar. Akhirnya Aomine pun bersungut-sungut memasuki kamar inap di mana di sana terbaring tiga bapak-bapak yang masih pingsan, atau mungkin tewas. Ia ingat betul betapa kerasnya pukulan Kuroko saat itu. Menggunakan martil lagi, astaga.

_Memangnya dia bisa melindungi kita dari apa? _

Diingatnya kembali kalimat yang diucapkannya, dan seketika mukanya memerah. Benar-benar deh, karma kali ini datangnya dipercepat.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang inap lainnya.

Sesuai perintah Akashi, Kuroko pun menuju ruang inap Kise. Perawat-perawat (yang beruntung) yang sudah selesai membaringkan model itu ke tempat tidur langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi, bahkan tidak mengangguk ramah padanya. Tetapi Kuroko menerima itu semua dengan wajar. Bukan hal aneh lagi apabila tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Baru saja dibaringkan di ruang inap, mata Kise langsung membuka. Ia bingung beberapa saat, sampai kemudian duduk tegak. "A.. apa ini? Aku disekap?!"

"Jangan duduk tiba-tiba Kise-kun."

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise berteriak begitu melihat Kuroko yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Harap tenang Kise-kun, ini di rumah sakit."

Kise berusaha mengatur napasnya baik-baik, mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Yap, ia di rumah sakit. Dan ia pingsan karena menghirup obat bius dari saputangan yang membekapnya. Tapi. Tunggu dulu.. kalau sampai ia dibawa ke rumah sakit, berarti.. seharusnya para wartawan penguntitnya itu sudah tau semua, dong?

"Apakah ada wartawan ke sini?" tanya Kise yang memang senang meladeni mereka. Matanya berkelip-kelip bersemangat. Kuroko sebenarnya heran mengapa Kise begitu tertarik pada wartawan, karena ia selalu menganggap wartawan itu hanya penganggu dan ia lebih suka sendiri. Tetapi dijawab saja pertanyaan Kise itu.

"Ada, di resepsionis mereka berkerumun. Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun sudah mengambil alih."

Telinga Kise menegak.

Apa?! Mereka bertiga mengambil alih? Melayani wartawan? Seenaknya sendiri mereka, melakukan hal yang mereka pantas bisa. Memangnya mereka ditakdirkan untuk itu?! Kise segera bangkit berdiri. "Jangan seenaknya mengambil enteng jatah orang!" ia langsung berlari sebelum Kuroko sempat mencegahnya.

Kuroko berlari mengejar Kise, tetapi Kise sudah melesat bagaikan roket.

Tentu saja seperti film, mengejar orang itu lebih cepat melewati tangga daripada menunggui lift yang tidak tanggung sampai mana. Kuroko pun menuju tangga supaya tujuannya bisa lebih cepat mengejar Kise yang memakai lift, tapi jangankan kecapekan karena menuruni tangga. Ia baru sampai di tangga saja sudah terengah-engah, perutnya seperti ditusuk sakit sekali.

Di lantai bawah sudah terdengar suara-suara heboh, seperti bukan rumah sakit saja. Kuroko berusaha untuk menuruni tangga, selangkah-dua langkah-tiga langkah, tetapi karena tidak kuat ia pun terduduk untuk istirahat. Betapa menyedihkan jika tidak mempunyai ketahanan fisik yang kuat.

"Ada teriakan 'Kise-Kise' di bawah, berarti mereka sudah turun, ya. Sialan, beraninya main tinggal saja. Untung tiga om itu diprediksi akan siuman besok pagi."

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, melihat Aomine berceloteh sendiri dengan kesal. Ternyata ia ingin menuruni tangga juga. Ditunggunya sampai Aomine menuruni tangga sejajar dengannya. Begitu mereka dalam anak tangga yang sama, ditariknya lengan baju Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Wajah Aomine memutih seperti warna tengkorak. Mana mungkin tidak kaget jika kita berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian merasakan ada yang menarik lengan baju kita, dan begitu menoleh, TEPAT disebelah kita sedang duduk seorang anak bernuansa kegelapan?!

"KA... KA... KAMU JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA, NGERTI!"

"Sejak tadi aku di sini, Aomine-kun."

Aomine masih syok bukan kepalang, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Mana ia tau kalau Kuroko sudah lebih dulu ada? Andaikan ia tau Kuroko di situ, ia tidak akan mungkin kaget. Fuih. Yang benar saja, baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan.

"Ya sudah," napas Aomine masih saling berkejaran. "Kamu ngapain duduk di sini, Tetsu? Kise sudah sampai di bawah ya? Ada ribut-ribut wartawan."

"Oh, iya, Kise-kun ingin diwawancarai wartawan. Aku ingin menyusul, tetapi baru sampai sini aku sudah merasa lelah, sehingga aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Aomine-kun silakan duluan."

Aomine geleng-geleng kepala. Mana mungkin ia akan mendiamkan orang yang keadaannya memang lemah dan mengkhawatirkan begitu? Ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan dengan cuek ia menggeretnya menuruni tangga. Kuroko tentu saja kaget sekaligus bingung tiba-tiba ditarik tangannya seperti itu. "Aomine-kun? Tidak apa-apa kok kalau mau duluan. Aku masih capek," katanya polos.

"Mana mungkin aku mau duluan. Bisa-bisa aku diamuk Akashi gara-gara lari dari tanggung jawab," Aomine merengut kesal.

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Kuroko semakin bingung.

Celakaa! Aomine kelepasan bicara. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha keras menyusun kata-kata di kepala. Aduh, apa yang harus ia katakan. Ah, lebih baik katakan saja. Tidak ada yang tau apakah saat-saat tepat ini datang dua kali atau tidak.

"Tanggung jawab, yah.. maksudku, tentu saja tanggung jawab karena kamu bodyguard kami, tau! Meskipun kamu yang punya tanggung jawab, tetapi karena kamu tampangnya menyedihkan dan membuat orang meremehkanmu, ya apa boleh buat. Aku jadi tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian," Aomine berusaha keras menahan mukanya yang memerah.

Kuroko mengulang pembicaraan Aomine di dalam kepalanya.

_Karena kamu bodyguard kami_? Itu suatu tanda bahwa Aomine mulai menerimanya-kah?

Kuroko tersenyum geli. Melihat Aomine begitu benar-benar kejadian yang lucu. Tetapi ia diam saja. Dibiarkannya Aomine terus menggandeng tangannya tanpa ia mengatakan apa-apa.

Hanya perlu dua pra-majikan lagi.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**"****Setiap hari Kamis pertama di setiap bulan, kami akan mengadakan adu tanding siapa yang tercepat."  
****"Aih.. rival bertemu rival."  
****"Murasakibara-kun lebih baik diobati saja juga."**

**Menerima segala kritikan. RnR?;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maukah kalian mengakuiku?

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**#Second Day#**

Kuroko sudah terbangun sejak pagi buta tadi. Karena yang mengakuinya sudah 3/5 alias lebih dari setengah, ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di dalam rumah.

Tiga om yang ia habisi kemarin sudah terbangun, dan ironis, karena mereka tau bahwa mereka akan dibawa ke kantor polisi begitu mereka bangun, mereka melanjutkan lagi tidur mereka. Tentu saja Akashi mengetahui bahwa mereka bertiga hanya pura-pura, sehingga ia langsung memerintah. Entah seperti apa tata bahasa yang digunakan Akashi, tetapi tiga om itu langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi sehingga saat mereka membuka mata mereka akan sadar bahwa mereka sudah di dalam penjara.

Kuroko menuju ruang tengah. Baru ia akan mengumpulkan semua peralatan reparasi televisi, terdengar suara langkah buru-buru menuruni tangga. Kuroko yang ada di lantai bawah mengangkat kepala penasaran.

Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko menelan ludah. Memang auranya terasa beda sekali meskipun dalam jarak yang jauh. Apa mungkin ini karena ia memang sangat menghormatinya?

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun."

"Hai," jawab Akashi, bahkan tidak menatap Kuroko. Biasanya setelah itu, Kise, Aomine, atau yang lainnya akan memprotes karena seharusnya saling tatap dengan lawan bicara. Namun karena Kuroko tidak menanggapi itu, akhirnya mata Akashi menoleh ke arah di mana Kuroko berada. Ia mengerutkan kening saat Kuroko kemudian berjalan ke dapur. "Tetsuya, apa kamu akan memasak?"

Kuroko menoleh, bingung. "Apakah kalian semua biasa tidak makan seharian?"

Baru Akashi akan menyindir celetukannya Kuroko yang dianggapnya tidak santun itu, terdengar suara tawa dari lantai atas.

"Hahaha! Lucu juga pertanyaan balikmu itu, Kurokocchi," orang dengan suara itu menuruni tangga dengan bersemangat. Kise. "Masalahnya bukan itu. Setiap hari Kamis pertama di setiap bulan, kami akan mengadakan adu tanding siapa yang tercepat. Siapa lawannya tentu saja akan diundi. Yang tidak beruntung mencoba bulan berikutnya – ssu."

Kuroko bisa memahami, tetapi tentu saja itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan sebenarnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tidak makan seharian?"

"Biasanya yang kalah ingin mengulang pertandingan lagi, nodayo," Midorima menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan ke arah radio dan menghidupkannya, tidak ingin kejadian sial sebelumnya terjadi lagi. "Memang merepotkan, tetapi yang menang memang harus mengiyakan. Begitu terus sampai pukul tujuh malam."

"Tapi mungkin sebenarnya lebih baik tetap harus sarapan," tiba-tiba Kuroko menukas. Midorima menatap ke arahnya. Dan sekejap saja ada hawa dingin di antara mereka berdua.

Eh? EH? Kise yang merasakan itu membolak-balikan tatapannya ke arah Kuroko-Midorima bergantian. Apa-apaan atmosfir ini?

Sekejap hening, Akashi yang menatap mereka sebenarnya diam-diam dia kaget, tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk melerai. Tau bahwa Akashi sama sekali tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Kise mulai bersuara dengan suara khasnya yang memekakkan telinga, "Nee– sepertinya sarapan memang baik. Aku mendapat enam kotak nasi dari lomba foto model kemarin.."

"Kalau begitu ayo sarapan sekarang Kisechin. Aku sudah lapaar," terdengar suara dari atas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara.

Kuroko masih memandangi Midorima sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membuka percakapan yang ia inginkan sejak pertama kali mata mereka bertautan, tetapi selalu saja tidak tepat waktu.

_Bahkan ketika waktu itu datang, saat hanya ada dia dan aku di sana, dia pingsan, _batin Kuroko yang mengenang tengah malam kemarin lusa. Akhirnya membalikkan badan menatap Kise. "Kalau begitu, di mana nasi kotaknya Kise-kun? Biar aku yang menyajikan."

"Lebih baik semua bersiap di meja makan," Akashi mulai bersuara. Ditatapnya semua, dan kemudian jatuh pada Midorima. "Shintaro, begitu mendengarkan Oha-Asa di radio kamu bisa ke atas membangunkan Daiki. Dia akan bangun jam satu siang jika tidak ada yang mau menggugahnya."

Midorima diam saja. Semua akhirnya menuju meja makan, sementara ia menuju ruang radio. Ruang radio itu disediakan khusus untuknya, kotak kaca persegi panjang seperti kotak telepon umum di jalanan. Namun isinya bukan telepon umum, isinya radio. Dan berbagai kertas hororskop mingguan.

Seperti kotak telepon umum lainnya, kotak 'radio' itu juga kedap suara, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ramalan Oha-Asa selain Midorima. Sambil menyiapkan kotak nasi satu demi satu, Kuroko melirik sekilas ke arah kotak kaca tempat Midorima sedang mengatur besar kecilnya suara. Kuroko menghela napas pelan.

"Ng? Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko merasakan itu.

Kuroko memang tidak akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dirasanya, tetapi ia bukan orang yang menyembunyikan begitu saja. "Ah, apakah Midorima-kun setiap hari begitu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Midorimacchi? Yah, dia memang tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan ramalan begituan, entah kenapa," jawab Kise sekaligus mengeluh. "Begitu ia mendengarkan, ia pasti akan langsung mencari, atau pun membeli jika perlu, _lucky item_ alias benda keberuntungannya."

Baru Kuroko akan menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, Midorima keluar dari sarangnya, kemudian menaiki tangga. Kuroko masih mengikuti Midorima dengan matanya.

Akashi menyeruput segelas air putih yang disediakan, seakan mengerti bahwa Kuroko mencemaskan si kacamata itu. "Hanya Shintaro yang bisa membangunkan Daiki. Tidak ada dua menit Daiki akan turun segera," jelas Akashi membuat Kuroko tersadar dan menoleh.

"Itu karena Midochin kejam, dia menyiksa udang peliharaan Minechin," Murasakibara angkat suara. Suaranya sebenarnya tidak jelas karena ia mengucapkan itu selagi makan, tetapi Kuroko masih bisa mendengarnya.

Untuk dikata, Aomine memang memelihara seekor udang di kamarnya. Midorima yang ternyata mempunyai darah dokter di dalam dirinya tau di mana titik totokan untuk menusuk udang dengan peniti, dan hanya membuat udang tersebut mati suri. Hanya mati suri memang, tetapi pernah Midorima membuat udang itu mati suri selama delapan minggu dan itu benar-benar lima puluh enam hari tersuram-seram dalam hidup seorang Aomine.

Kemudian ada teriakan keras.

"IYA IYA AKU BANGUN! JANGAN SIKSA DIA LAGI, OKE?! SENANG SEKARANG?!" terdengar suara menggelegar, jelas sekali itu Aomine yang sedang dalam kondisi _badmood _total. Terdengar suara selimut disingkapkan dengan kesal kemudian suara langkah kaki menghentak-hentak menuruni tangga.

Tetapi hanya Aomine saja yang turun. Ia menghampiri meja makan, dan tanpa ditanya sudah langsung menjelaskan. "Midorima menuju kamarnya setelah ia membangunkanku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tunggu saja sampai dia turun."

Baru saja Aomine mengatakan itu, semua bisa melihat Midorima menuruni tangga. "Aku akan pergi sebentar mencari _powerbank _untuk _lucky item _ku, nanodayo. Dalam Oha-Asa saat ini Virgo dan Gemini menempati keberuntungan tinggi sehingga kemungkinan besar Kise dan Aomine yang akan bertanding dalam kesempatan ini."

Tepat saat itu Akashi juga sudah mengambil dua gulungan dalam sebuah kotak dan dibukanya. "Ah, iya, memang. Daiki dan Ryota akan berhadapan hari ini."

Kise bersorak, Aomine menepukkan tangannya kesenangan.

"Aiih, rival bertemu rival," komentar Murasakibara. "Kapan giliranku yah.."

Sementara itu Midorima pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kuroko yang sudah selesai makan bangkit dari kursinya, berniat untuk mengantar Midorima. Semua anggota yang lain sudah tau bahwa itu memang kewajiban Kuroko, mengantarkan siapapun yang pergi, sehingga mereka semua mendiamkan Kuroko menyusul Midorima ke luar.

Hanya satu pengecualian. Ya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou membiarkan matanya terus mengikuti punggung Kuroko sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

Begitu Kuroko dan Midorima di luar, keduanya sempat tidak berbicara beberapa detik. "Ada toko elektronik yang sudah buka sekarang?" tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Mendapatkan _power bank _tidak perlu dari sana," jawab Midorima tandas, karena dia memang berniat untuk meminjam dari rumah temannya.

Kuroko menunduk, menggigit bibir pucatnya. _**Lama tidak bertemu**_**. **Hanya deretan tiga kata itu, bahkan susah sekali untuk ia ucapkan. Hanya memikirkannya saja, ia sudah terngiang dengan segala kejadian yang terjadi karena semuanya memang bersangkutpautan. Semua kejadian apapun.

Jika kenyataan selalu ada satu, maka masa lalu pun demikian.

"Midorima-kun, lama ti.."

"Buang-buang waktu kamu mengantarku di sini. Lagi pula aku juga tidak minta?" potong Midorima ketus. Dalam hati ia panik juga karena jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ternyata lawan bicaranya juga ingin mengucapkan kalimat sapaan basa-basi yang sama.

Kuroko mengangkat muka, tetapi tidak berani menatap wajah Midorima. Begitu pula Midorima yang menutupi hal itu dengan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kuroko memandangi Midorima sampai makhluk hijau itu menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian ia memasuki rumah dan terdengar teriakan-teriakan heboh.

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan itu?!"

"Eh, ada apa Aominecchi? Yang kulakukan hanya meniru gayamu dan menggabungkannya dengan kecepatan Murasakicchi. Nee, Murasakicchi sadar juga kan?"

"Oh? Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal gayaku, Kisechin~"

"Sudahlah. Mau apa pun yang kalian gunakan, pertandingan ini tetap sah, Daiki. Pemenangnya adalah Ryota."

Aomine membanting kunci pipa yang sedang dipegangnya. "Ulangi lagi! Kali ini aku yang mengatur. Sebentar. Biar aku yang mencari!"

Aomine menghampiri TV rongsokan dan mengambil dua buah TV kecil, tidak lebih dari lima belas inchi. " 'Mereka' mempunyai kesalahan di dioda silikon," jawab Aomine menjelaskan. Kise manggut-manggut. Kuroko ikut menyimak, meskipun tidak mengetahui apa itu dioda silikon karena bagaimana pun TV itu seperti tanpa cacat.

"Mulai," tukas Akashi.

Alat-alat reparasi yang digunakan mulai berkelontangan, selama tiga jam. Kelihatannya dioda silikon cukup sulit juga untuk dibetulkan. Apalagi televisi yang mereka gunakan kecil. Tetapi tetap saja..

"Aominecchi, aku selesai," Kise berseru bangga. Bersamaan dengan itu..

BRRS! Hujan deras turun. Semua menoleh ke arah jendela, menyaksikan hujan yang langsung deras tanpa basa-basi itu, tetapi kemudian menoleh kepada pemuda berambut biru tua yang membanting alatnya.

Aomine mendecak kesal. "Ulangi lagi! Dan kali ini aku yang mengatur lagi! Carikan TV yang mempunyai kerusakan di resistor kapur!"

Sesaat hening. Jelas saja, siapa juga yang mau disuruh-suruh oleh Aomine yang tidak jelas jabatannya apa di rumah ini itu? Tetapi kemudian Akashi berpaling. "Tetsuya," panggilnya sekaligus memerintah. Kise dan Aomine bahkan perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk menelusuri di mana posisi Kuroko, dan mereka tak habis pikir mengapa Akashi bisa langsung tau.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, menuju ke arah rongsokan TV rusak, tetapi kemudian diam, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana cara mencari TV yang mempunyai kerusakan di bagian resistor kapur? Selain itu, apa itu resistor kapur? Apakah wajar apabila orang awam tidak mengetahui itu?

Tepat saat itu Akashi juga sadar apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko. Akhirnya ia buru-buru menyusul anak yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, meskipun tinggi mereka relatif sama. "Atsushi," tanpa berpaling ke arah Murasakibara, Akashi mengambil spidol dan menandai tanda X di dua televisi. "Bawa dua TV itu, itu mempunyai kerusakan seperti yang Daiki bilang."

Dengan enteng seperti menyolong kapas, Murasakibara pun membawa dua televisi itu dengan enteng. Satu televisi di tentengnya di tangan kanan dan satu lagi di tangan kiri. Benar-benar manusia baja.

Aomine menelan ludah. Kise tersenyum sesaat.

"Mulai," titah Akashi, dan sekejap saja terdengar suara perabotan di sana sini. Pelepasan baut, penyambaran alat-alat menimbulkan suara bergemelontangan dengan kilat.

Akashi sedikit mengangkat alis saat menyadari bahwa Kise meniru gerakannya, tetapi ia diam saja.

Aomine masih dengan teknik setianya, menggunakan kedua tangan sekaligus. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengencangkan baut, dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membentuk-bentuk kawat dengan tang. Sementara matanya tidak bisa lepas dari... buku panduan. Maklum, ia masih pemula.

Kuroko mengamati Aomine sejak tadi. Dalam pikirannya, jika Aomine terus rajin dan selalu berlatih, ia merasakan sendiri bahwa Aomine bisa saja menjadi ahli reparasi televisi yang mahir.

Aomine melirik sekilas ke arah Kise, dan kemudian ternganga kesal. "Kise! Apaan itu?!"

Pandangan Kuroko beralih ke arah Kise yang tersenyum nakal. Seperti yang ia duga, Kise sedang meniru teknik Aomine. Tangan kanannya memegang tang pengelupas kabel dan tangan kirinya memegang kunci pas tunggal. Tetapi tentu saja matanya tidak mengikuti buku panduan, dan kecepatannya pun lebih cepat.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi. Aku tidak curang lho," Kise menjulurkan lidah, tetapi kemudian terbelalak melihat Aomine. "Eh, Aominecchi, itu... aah!"

_BZZT!_

"ADAAW!"

Semua menoleh mendengar teriakan Aomine yang refleks mengangkat tangannya dan hengkang dari wilayahnya itu. Ia masih mengaduh beberapa saat, dan mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya yang terkena sengatan listrik. Sepertinya lumayan parah, karena bagian yang terkena listrik masih mengeluarkan asap.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mendadak sudah ada di belakangnya, membawa kotak P3K.

"GYA! Oh, Tetsu," Aomine terkejut menyadari kehadiran Kuroko, tetapi ia sudah mencoba untuk membiasakan diri. Dilihatnya kotak P3K yang ada di tangan Kuroko. "Dari mana kau dapat P3K itu, eh, memangnya kita punya? Yah, sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot Tetsu, aku sudah biasa dengan yang ini."

"Biasa apaan, bodoh, cederamu masuk parah tau," Akashi mengecek telapak tangan Aomine dan mendengus kesal. "Tetsuya, perban dia. Salah sendiri kau, Daiki. Kamu tidak memakai tranfo isolator dengan benar."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuroko, mencoba bertanya sambil mulai memperban telapak tangan Aomine. Ia membuka kotak P3K. Aomine menurut saja saat Kuroko mengobatinya. Kuroko bekerja cepat, tidak ada setengah menit ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Tranfo isolator, Kurochin, itu untuk mencegah supaya tidak terkena sengatan listrik saat merepair televisi dengan _hot chasis_," jawab Murasakibara malas-malasan.

Kuroko tentu saja tidak begitu memahami beberapa makna, tetapi ia cukup mengerti maksudnya. "Berarti pertandingan ini harus kita hentikan dulu dong," Kise mengeluh. "Ya sudah. Aku tetap lanjutkan ini, ya, Akasicchi.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membetulkan punya Minechin," Murasakibara mendekati televisi rongsokan yang berusaha dibenarkan oleh Aomine. Tetapi begitu ia duduk dan menyentuh televisi itu, tak ada satu detik ia langsung menariknya lagi karena telapak tangannya seperti melepuh terbakar.

_SSSH._

"AIHH!" Murasakibara bangkit berdiri. "Minechin, apa-apaan televisimu? Panas sekali?"

Akashi menoleh melihat kondisi televisi Aomine dan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Seperti ini nih jika sang idiot merasa bisa memperbaiki televisi.."

"HEI!" potong Aomine memprotes.

"Memangnya kenapa itu, Akasicchi?" celetuk Kise. Semua tidak ada yang mempedulikan teriakan peringatan 'HEI' yang tadi dilontarkan Aomine. "Ada kebakaran kecil di dalam televisi itu?"

"Bukan. Kalau benar ada, mestinya sudah panas dari tadi dan timbul asap, tetapi tidak. Sepertinya dia salah menyetel tegangan _power supply_," Akashi melipat lengannya, menatap Aomine. "Kamu seharusnya ingat Daiki, bahwa tegangan rendah itu tidak lebih dari dua belas volt. Kamu bahkan memasangnya dengan tegangan di atas lima puluh."

Aomine hanya diam saja, semakin merengut kesal. Kuroko menutup kotak P3K, diam-diam kagum dengan penjelasan Akashi dan yang lainnya juga. Kelihatannya mengetahui detail apa yang tidak diketahui orang lain seperti bagian-bagian televisi itu.. keren.

Sementara itu, pandangan Kuroko teralihkan pada Murasakibara yang hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bak.

"Murasakibara-kun lebih baik diobati saja juga," saran Kuroko, mendadak angkat suara.

"He? Kurochin bisa mengobati orang ya?" Murasakibara sangsi, akhirnya mendekat. Dengan segera saja Kuroko mengamati telapak tangan Murasakibara, kemudian memperbannya.

Karena saat memperban Aomine tadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan, kali ini semua mengerutkan kening terkejut. Tidak menyangka ternyata Kuroko bisa memperban secepat itu. Bahkan Aomine juga ikut terpaku.

"Bisa juga kamu memperban, Tetsuya," Akashi angkat suara.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja ia bisa, ini lah kegiatan sehari-harinya sejak kecil, sampai akhirnya karena ia akan masuk SD, ia mulai dimasukkan ke panti asuhan sekaligus supaya dapat diatur biaya sekolahnya. Yah, meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia tentu saja tidak lupa pada kain putih panjang itu.

Kain perban. Kenangannya, masa lalunya. _Tempat Midorima di dalamnya._

.

.

"Selesai," Kuroko menggunting sisa perbannya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke kotak P3K.

"Aii, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya sih," Murasakibara bangkit berdiri. "Tapi sebagai pengganti ucapan 'terimakasih' mungkin sebaiknya aku menerima Kurochin sebagai bodyguard di sini dan mengormati Kurochin.."

Kuroko menoleh dengan cepat. Semua bahkan diam. Kalimat itu sebenarnya bisa saja terdengar lebih menyentuh lagi, tetapi karena Murasakibara yang mengatakannya, maklumi saja kegagalannya dalam membuat suasana yang dramatis.

"Ng.. terimakasih Murasakibara-kun," jawab Kuroko, perasaannya senang tentu saja. Ia menatap ke semua orang yang ada di situ. Oh, iya.

Hanya ada satu pra-majikan lagi..

"Ah. Midorimacchi tumben belum pulang –ssu. Sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah dua sore. Membeli _powerbank _masa' sampai selama ini?" Kise menyeletuk, menoleh ke arah jam yang tertempel di rumah itu.

Aomine menatap ke arah jendela melihat pemandangan luar. "Di luar hujan deras kan. Seharusnya Midorima menelepon jika tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak di terminal. Tetapi belum ada panggilan sejak tadi."

.

.

Seseorang yang tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, berdiri.

"Akashi-kun, apakah ada payung? Aku bisa mengecek terminal melihat Midorima-kun."

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**"Midorima-kun?"  
****"... Lama tidak bertemu."  
****Kata kunci terucap, segel terbuka, masa lalu mengitari mereka berdua.**

**Segala kritikan diterima. RnR please?;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Salam kenal, aku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maukah _**kau**_ mengakuiku?

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**#Second Afternoon#**

Di terminal, Midorima tidak bisa berkutik. Karena Cancer masuk di peringkat cukup rendah hari ini, maka dari itu ia bersikeras menjadi _powerbank_. Tetangga rumahnya yang sebelumnya, Takao Kazunari, mempunyai _powerbank,_ tentu saja. Takao adalah anak dari pemilik toko handphone. Midorima mengira meminta padanya akan langsung dapat daripada menunggui toko elektronik lainnya buka,tetapi nasib sial kali ini berpihak padanya.

.

.

Begitu menunggu dua puluh satu detik setelah mengetuk pintu, Takao sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuk Midorima. Betapa senang wajahnya ketika melihat teman lamanya datang berkunjung.

"Hyaa, Sin-chan! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke sini, tepatnya setelah kamu pindah ke pabrik itu! Ada apa? Aku akan membantu sebisaku," sambut Takao.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Aku hanya ingin meminjam _powerbank, _nanodayo, tidak lebih."

"Oh, itu sih gampang! Kalau begitu mana handphone-mu, Sin-chan, supaya aku bisa memilihkan warna yang tepat!" Takao menyodorkan tangannya. Tanpa curiga, Midorima memberikan handphone-nya itu. Handphone-nya sederhana sih, berwarna hitam. Sehingga jika Takao memberikannya _powerbank _berwarna coklat atau oranye, itu tidak masalah.

Hanya saja, semua kalimat yang diawali dengan 'tanpa curiga', pasti menjadi sangkutpaut karena ia biangkeladi di cerita bagian selanjutnya.

Begitu Takao menerima itu, ia langsung membanting pintu dan berlari ke rumahnya bagian dalam. Midorima jelas-jelas kesal dan ingin membuka pintu, tetapi masuk tiba-tiba sangat tidak sopan. Akhirnya dengan sabar ia menunggu di depan pintu. Ulangi: dengan sabar.

Bermenit-menit yang membuat kaki Midorima pegal itu mulai terlewati. Midorima ingin sekali duduk, tetapi berselonjor di tanah benar-benar menjatuhkan repurtasinya. Apalagi, sekarang ia memakai jas khusus "Kiseki no Sedai", dan semua orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya dengan kagum.

Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh kucing yang iseng mampir karena melihatnya berjongkok di depan rumah orang.

Kepalanya penuh oleh segala pertentangan itu. Tetapi begitu dua jam penuh kesabaran telah terlewati, ia mengetuk pintu rumah Takao lagi. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan lutut karena ingin mencapai posisi enak untuk mengetuk pintu saja, seluruh tubuhnya sudah protes dan berkonspirasi dengan membuat kenyerian yang menyakitkan.

Benar saja. Ia butuh waktu dua puluh satu detik sampai pintu dibuka oleh seorang Takao Kazunari dengan wajah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia melihat Midorima yang menyangka bahwa seharusnya Takao tau yang ada di depan rumah itu dia, tetapi Takao mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti yang Midorima jumpai pada awal-awal: terkejut kemudian senang.

"Hyaa, Sin-chan! Tumben ke sini!" Takao berteriak senang membuat Midorima pangling dan berpikir bahwa apa mungkin secara tidak sadar ia masuk lorong waktu, tetapi tidak ada satu detik wajah Takao langsung terkejut. "Oh, iya! _Powerbank_! Ya ampun, Sin-chan, aku lupa! Aku keasikan nonton TV nih!"

Oh. My. Oha-Asa.

Tanpa menunggu teriakan protes Midorima, Takao melesat lagi ke dalam rumah. Tetapi kali ini ia bisa dipercaya, ia kembali dengan sekotak kardus kecil _powerbank_.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, Sin-chan, ini adalah _powerbank _terbaru, benar-benar baru keluar dua hari yang lalu. Kabelnya sangat pendek dan besar, sehingga dalam waktu lima menit, handphone mu yang sudah habis baterainya akan langsung penuh kembali!" Takao menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Midorima langsung merebut itu. "Ya sudah lah. Handphone-ku di mana?"

"Handphone Sin-chan?" Takao bingung sesaat, tetapi kemudian terkejut lagi. "Oh, iya! Handphone-mu aku taruh di ruang tengah, ya ampun! Tunggu sebentar Sin-chan!"

Midorima geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepikunan bekas tetangganya itu. Secepat roket, Takao melesat lagi. Midorima menunggu, dan di dalam rumah terdengar teriakan-teriakan heboh.

"YA AMPUN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ITU?!"

Midorima memasang telinga kuat-kuat. Apa mungkin itu berkaitan dengan handphone nya?

Benar saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, Takao muncul dengan raut muka bersalah. "Aih, maaf banget ya, Sin-chan.."

Midorima langsung memburunya. "Hilang?"

"Bukan."

"Terbanting?"

"Bukan.."

"Tercebur?"

"Bukan," Takao mulai bingung karena prediksi Midorima semakin aneh-aneh. "Hanya hal kecil saja kok, Sin-chan. Handphone mu dimainkan oleh pembantuku, sehingga baterainya hanya tinggal dua persen saja. Maaf banget ya Sin-chan."

"Oh," Midorima merasa lega, meskipun ia memasang tampang kesal. "Ya sudah. Toh aku bisa mengecas nya selama perjalanan. Aku pulang dulu."

Takao berubah senang kembali saat tahu Midorima tidak marah kepadanya. Ia tersenyum lagi dan melambaikan tangan. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan Sin-chaan!" katanya dan Midorima pun berbalik pulang.

Takao menatap Midorima sebentar, kemudian ditutupnya pintu. Baru berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ia berhenti sesaat dan mulai berpikir. _Eh, bukannya powerbank baru itu tidak ada baterainya, ya? Buat apa kalau dia mengecasnya selama perjalanan?_

Tetapi Takao tidak berniat mengingatkan Midorima. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa, menyadari bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan itu berlebihan. "Alah, pasti Sin-chan tau deh. Itu kan pengetahuan umum," katanya yakin dan kemudian mulai meneruskan apa yang ia kerjakan tadi.

Asal tau saja. "Kiseki no Sedai" buta dalam hal apapun kecuali televisi.

.

.

Begitulah. Karena Cancer mengalami kerugian dalam peringkat hari ini, dan _lucky item _pun sedang tidak ada di tangan Midorima– oke, ada sih, tetapi semua orang juga tau _powerbank _tidak akan berguna jka baterainya tidak penuh– maka dari itu ini adalah hari termenyedihkan kedua bagi Midorima Shintaro (yang pertama adalah saat ia tidak sempat mendengarkan Oha-Asa).

Sekarang karena handphone nya mati total, dan ditambah dengan hujan deras kali ini.. ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Midorima memandang sekeliling. Yang lainnya pasti akan tersadar saat pukul tujuh malam. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah hal yang paling dibencinya: menunggu. Menanti.

Dilihatnya _powerbank_ itu lagi. Ditancapkannya ke handphonenya. Ditunggunya beberapa saat, sampai kemudian mendesah.

Tidak ada harapan.

Benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kalau _powerbank _baru yang katanya baru keluar dua hari yang lalu itu tidak ada baterainya! Mau itu mempunyai kemampuan mengecas lima menit sudah langsung penuh, tidak ada gunanya jika tidak ada baterainya. Seharusnya ia tau itu!

Bahkan ia tidak tau jam berapa sekarang.

"Midorima-kun?"

Midorima menoleh terkejut, tetapi begitu melihat Kuroko beberapa meter di depannya, ia pun membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kuroko," katanya datar.

Ia membiarkan Kuroko terus berjalan, dan kemudian berhenti. Benar-benar tidak lucu. Midorima tidak ingin Kuroko mengatakan tiga kata itu, karena ia tidak akan mungkin mengatakannya. Jangan buka segel masa lalu mereka.. jangan.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Kata kunci terucap.

Segel terbuka, dan masa lalu mengitari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sekitar delapan-puluh- tujuh-ribu-enam-ratus jam yang lalu. (baca: 3650 hari yang lalu a.k.a 10 tahun yang lalu)

Kuroko kecil tinggal bersama ayahnya, di rumah mereka. Rumah-rumah di sebelah mereka sudah tidak berpenghuni sama sekali. Semua penduduk di kota itu sudah diungsikan, kecuali mereka berdua karena ayah Kuroko tidak sanggup membayar uang pengungsian. Mengapa semua penduduk di singkirkan? Karena di sekitar mereka saat itu adalah daerah peperangan.

Tentara tentu saja masih berseliweran. Sehingga mereka berdua harus rela bersembunyi dan main kucing-kucingan dengan tentara-tentara yang seenaknya keluar masuk dan menelan seisi kulkas mereka. Karena Kuroko kecil hanyalah anak berusia tiga setengah tahun, ia selalu mencamkan apa kata ayahnya:

Bahwa mereka adalah agen rahasia yang tidak boleh bertemu muka dengan orang lain.

Satu misi mereka sehidup semati yang selalu diingat Kuroko kecil adalah bahwa mereka dilahirkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dunia. Intinya, mereka tidak akan bisa mati jika kedamaian belum tercipta. Sesimpel itu. Yah, meskipun anak balita tersebut tidak mengerti maksudnya, tetapi mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa dia keren.

Kuroko kecil masih membenamkan diri di balik selimut sampai merasakan sang ayah menggugahnya. "Tetsuya, bangun. Sudah pagi," suara ayah membangunkan Kuroko kecil dari alam mimpi.

Kuroko kecil tentu saja tau. Ia membuka mata perlahan, dan karena korneanya langsung diterpa cahaya yang menembus masuk dari jendela rumah, ia masih menyipitkan matanya beberapa saat untuk membiasakan diri. Namun Kuroko kecil baru akan menggeliat malas ketika mendengar..

BRAK!

Pintu rumah di dobrak. Dua orang tentara masuk bersiaga, tetapi kemudian wajah mereka sumringah bahagia.

"Oh, kita beruntung! Lihat makanan segar di sini!"

Yang mereka temukan begitu mendobrak pintu adalah makanan yang sudah disiapkan ayah Kuroko di meja untuk sarapan. Mereka langsung memburu biskuit yang ada dan menggigitnya. Namun tentara lainnya melihat sekeliling, dan sambil masih mengunyah biskuit, ia menyahut heran.

"Aneh, rasanya seperti rumah ini baru ditinggalkan lima menit yang lalu. Masa' kamu tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan yang masih membekas di sini? Dan masih ada makanan segar pula."

Sahutan keheranan itu kemudian ditukas oleh tentara yang terlalu bersemangat tadi. Ia menggubris perkataan rekannya. "Ah, siapa yang peduli dengan itu! Cepat, bawa saja semua makanan ini ke markas kita. Istrimu juga sudah pasti cemas, menunggu di tenda. Bukannya anak pertamamu juga akan masuk TK?" tentara pertama menekankan.

Begitu sahabat seperjuangannya itu sudah mulai mengungkit soal keluarganya, tentara kedua mulai patuh-patuh saja. "Iya, dan dia memang membutuhkan asupan gizi yang cukup. Buka tasmu, masukan makanan ringan yang ada di kulkas sana."

Terdengar suara resleting tas terbuka, dan terdengar pula suara orang mendesah kecewa setelahnya. "Sial, isi tasku sudah penuh."

"Ck," decak si tentara kedua. Karena di kepalanya sudah tercamkan keluarganya, ia pun menjadi tak sabaran. "Ya sudah. Cari tas kresek saja sana. Aku berani jamin bahwa di rumah ini pasti ada satu-dua tas kresek. Aku akan melahap ini semua sebentar."

Tentara pertama menutup resleting tasnya, dan kemudian bangkit. Suara langkahnya terdengar jelas. Dibukanya satu persatu pintu, sementara Kuroko kecil dan ayahnya masih terdiam kaku di dalam kamar tidur, tidak berani membuat suara sedikitpun.

Begitu langkah sudah mulai terdengar dan suara dobrakan pintu juga sudah semakin lama mendekati pintu mereka, Kuroko kecil mengangkat suara. "Ayah.. kita bagaimana?" bisik Kuroko hati-hati. Ayahnya menelan ludah.

"Sembunyilah di lemari, Tetsuya," jawab sang ayah sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko, kemudian mendorong Kuroko kecil ke arah lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar. Kuroko mematuhi saja, ia masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu lemari. Meskipun sesak, setidaknya ia masih bisa bernapas.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar didobrak. Ayah Kuroko menoleh kaget, terpaku pada tentara pertama yang tentu saja terkejut melihat ayah Kuroko. Refleks, dicabutnya pistol dari saku. Namun keduanya sama-sama dilanda ketegangan, tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Ja..jangan bergerak!" sang tentara memutuskan untuk memegang alih kendali saat menyadari bahwa situasi ini menguntungkan baginya.

Ayah Kuroko mengangkat tangan ketakutan. Tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, angin di jendela berhembus kencang, dan perlahan menyibak pintu lemari tempat Kuroko bersembunyi. Pintu lemari itu terbuka perlahan. Kuroko yang bersembunyi di dalamnya menahan napas.

Tentu saja suara "krieet" lemari yang berisik itu mengusik perhatian tentara pertama. Menyadari bahwa tentara itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu lemari yang jika dibiarkan lama-lama akan terbuka, ayah Kuroko bergerak cepat. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat tentara tersebut mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

"Kubilang jangan bergerak!" meskipun tegas, nada ketakutan juga tersempil di balik teriakannya. Namun karena ayah Kuroko terus bergerak berusaha menutup lemari, mau tidak mau ia harus memberikan peringatan.

_Dor!_

Tembakan pertama tidak kena.

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Pergelangan tangan dan pelipis sang ayah memang tergores peluru, tetapi tetap saja tidak membuat beliau roboh. Begitu terus sampai isi pelurunya habis, tetap saja ayah Kuroko kemudian berhasil mencapai lemari.

Kuroko sayup-sayup di celah kecil pintu lemari yang terbuka itu melihat ayahnya yang menghampiri. Ia melihat ayahnya memberi senyuman kecil di wajah tanda penyemangat dan jangan khawatir, sampai kemudian tangannya terjulur, dan tertutuplah pintu itu. Kuroko kecil memejamkan mata. Ya, ia percaya dengan ayahnya.

Bukankah mereka berdua tidak akan meninggalkan dunia jika kedamaian belum tercipta?

_Dor!_

...Bruk.

Tentara kedua, yang muncul tergesa-gesa karena mendengar teriakan tak beres dari sahabatnya itu ikut terkejut melihat ayah Kuroko. Refleksnya lebih cepat, dicabutnya pistol dari pinggang seperti yang dilakukan tentara pertama. Hanya saja, ia lebih cepat.

.

Dan, segala yang lebih cepat pasti akan lebih tuntas.

.

Tentara yang pertama menghembuskan napas lega. Ia baru akan beradu tos, sampai kemudian pintu lemari terbuka. Karena ia mengira itu angin, ia membiarkannya, memalingkan muka ke arah rekannya itu dan memasang senyum mengajaknya ber-_high five_. Tetapi melihat ada yang ganjil dari tatapan mata rekannya yang melihat ke suatu situasi, ia pun memalingkan muka kembali, melihat apa yang dilihat dari rekannya itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya tidak akan pernah bisa ia hilangkan. Dengan matanya sendiri, ia melihat seorang anak kecil balita, membuka pintu lemari itu takut-takut. Yang dilihat balita bersurai biru muda itu tidak lain adalah lelaki yang ambruk di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan matanya sendiri, ia melihat anak kecil itu tercengang sesaat, kemudian dihampirinya lelaki itu tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan lagi, dengan matanya sendiri, ia melihat air mata mulai menggenangi wajah si balita itu.

.

Sementara itu, sang tentara kedua sudah menyaksikan kejadian itu sejak tadi. Namun detik ini, dengan telinganya sendiri, ia mendengar si bocah mulai terisak dan perlahan si balita menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh lelaki yang sudah tak berdaya itu, semakin keras, dan kemudian tangisnya pecah.

"Ayah!? Ayah! Ayah!"

Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar berharap lelaki yang telah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri itu bangkit dan membunuhnya balik.

.

.

.

Dalam latar yang lain.

"Begitu menjawab, kalian diperbolehkan keluar tenda untuk beristirahat. Ada yang bisa menjawab berapa 18 dikalikan dengan 27?"

Saat itu, di markas. Anak-anak semua tentara dikumpulkan menjadi satu, untuk tetap dapat belajar seperti kegiatan anak pada umumnya. Karena itu di suatu tenda yang cukup besar tempat semua anak-anak tentara itu belajar, tempat itu dibagi menjadi tiga.

Yang pertama adalah khusus anak balita, tentang membaca, menulis, dan menghitung setiap harinya. Kemudian di bagian tengah, anak-anak SD awal, yang belajar menulis latin dan menggambar, atau matematika dasar tentang perkalian sepuluh. Kemudian di bagian selanjutnya mulai anak-anak SD kelas 4 ke atas, tentang matematika perkalian besar, seperti yang ini.

Memang, peraturannya hanyalah anak-anak SD kelas 4 ke atas. Tetapi tentu saja, pengecualian tetaplah pengecualian.

Sebuah tangan teracung ke atas, tidak ada dua detik setelah pertanyaan tersebut dibunyikan. Semua anak yang lebih tua tujuh-delapan tahun darinya yang masih sedang menghitung di kertas coret-coretan itu menoleh menatapnya. Sang guru tersenyum melihat murid kesayangannya ingin menjawab lagi. "Ya, Midorima?"

"Empat ratus delapan puluh enam, nodayo."

Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum. Guru tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "Yak, benar. Silakan keluar tenda untuk makan siang lebih dulu."

Midorima bangkit, berjalan keluar. Orang bolehlah menyebut dia bocah karena umur empat tahun saja belum diraihnya, tetapi soal otak jangan salah sangka. Di luar tenda ia langsung disambut oleh ibunya yang tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hijau Midorima.

"Ayo menunggu ayah di tenda kita, Shintaro. Kelihatannya ayah masih berjuang mencarikan makan siang untuk kita," ibu Midorima menggandeng tangan anaknya yang mengikuti dengan patuh ke tenda mereka.

Baru Midorima akan duduk dan menaruh tas sekolahnya, ia sayup-sayup mendengar suara panggilan sang ayah. Ibunya yang merasakan hal itu pun mengecek dengan keluar tenda, tetapi entah mengapa reaksi ibunya benar-benar tampak bingung. Midorima berniat untuk bangkit menyusul ibunya, namun ayahnya sudah muncul di depan mata.

Mata Midorima membulat. Ayahnya tidak sendirian.

Ayahnya menggandeng seorang anak kecil, sebayanya, namun dilihat dari sisi mana pun sangat terasa bahwa anak ini suka sakit-sakitan. Warna rambutnya biru pucat, badannya kecil, dan wajahnya putih es seperti mayat yang dibekukan memakai bedak tebal. Anak itu terbatuk, dan poni yang menutupi wajahnya pun tersibak.

Mata anak itu sama kagetnya memandang Midorima. Midorima masih terlihat kaget juga, dan ia tau bahwa anak ini habis menangis. Matanya masih sembap dan hidungnya masih merah.

"Siapa anak ini?" ibunya mengangkat suara.

Ayahnya tampak bingung dan salah tingkah, kemudian ditatapnya Midorima. "Shintaro, jaga anak ini sebentar saja. Sebentar saja, kok."

Ayahnya mendorong anak kecil itu maju. Midorima tidak tau apakah tenaga dorong ayahnya sangat kuat ataukah anak ini memang sudah tidak mempunyai daya sama sekali, namun anak ini sampai nyaris menubruknya kalau Midorima tidak menahan itu.

Kemudian ayahnya membawa ibunya keluar. Meskipun masih kecil, namun Midorima tau bahwa jika orangtuanya sudah bercakap-cakap secara privasi itu artinya adalah bahwa pembicaraan mereka berdua sangatlah penting. Dan dilihat dari situasi ini, itu artinya ayahnya akan memberitau ibunya alasan mengapa anak ini ada.

Dan Midorima sangat ingin tau juga. Midorima menekan kedua bahu anak yang bengong terus ini, menyuruhnya duduk. "Jangan berisik," tandas balita bersurai hijau itu, kemudian mengendap-endap tanpa suara ke luar tenda, menyusup ke wilayah ayah-ibunya yang sedang berbicara.

"Yang bisa aku katakan hanya ini. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, dia menjawab saat aku menanyakannya. Mungkin ini agak terburu-buru, tetapi kita harus mengasuhnya sampai.. mungkin sampai ia terlihat sehat dan kemudian memberikannya ke panti asuhan.."

"Itu bukan menjadi masalah. Hanya saja, kenapa anak itu harus kita asuh? Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Beberapa saat hening yang tidak mengenakkan. Midorima yang bersembunyi di dekat situ terus menunggu tidak sabaran.

Sampai akhirnya terdengarlah rentetan cerita mengerikan yang membuat anak berumur tiga setengah tahun itu terpaku.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**"Daiki, sekarang kamu pergi, membeli satu set perkakas televisi. Sekarang. Jalan kaki."  
****"Kalian salah tangkap total. Aku bukan orang yang kalian kenal! Ini mau apa, sih?"  
****"Masa' tidak tau? ... Sudah kami selidiki bahwa ayahmu memang benar ditembak dengan peluru dari pistol khas Midorima-san, kamu masih belum percaya juga?"**

**Kritik dan saran dalam rupa apapun diterima. RnR please;;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ayahku lah yang membunuh ayahmu, Bodoh._

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**#Second Night**

"Midorimacchi dari mana saja – ssu?"

"Baterai handphone-ku habis," Midorima dengan tampang bete memasuki rumah. "Aku akan ke kamar dan langsung tidur, nanodayo."

Kise mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Midorima yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk bertahan hidup lagi. Tetapi Aomine sudah menyeletuk cepat, "Wajar saja dia begitu. Kelihatannya dia mendapat powerbank terbaru," dia memain-mainkan kardus kecil berisi powerbank di tangannya. Midorima sendiri yang menaruh benda itu di meja makan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan lesu. "Lalu dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ini belum ada baterainya."

Murasakibara mendekat. "Midochin sama sekali tidak tau? Masa' sih.."

"Wajar saja, kan? Aku juga tidak tau," timpal Aomine polos.

"Wajar saja kalau Daiki, di pekerjaannya saja dia idiot, apalagi yang lain," terdengar suara Akashi yang menghela napas pasrah dengan kemampuan Aomine yang tampaknya mengkhawatirkan. Aomine tentu saja terpanggil, mengangkat kepala menatap Akashi kesal.

"Berisik berisik berisik, diam!" hardiknya, dan itu membuat mata heterokromatik Akashi menyala lima ratus kali lipat watt lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Apa yang tadi Aomine katakan? 'Diam'? Apa dia bicara padanya? Dengan aura mengerikan itu, semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Aomine yang pucat pasi.

"Perintah? Apa itu perintah, Daiki?" hanya kalimat penarik kesimpulan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat seisi rumah gemetar hebat. Aomine menyesali kata-katanya. Ia sudah sering keceplosan kepada Kuroko, tetapi jika ia salah bicara kepada sang manusia gelap Akashi Seijuurou...

"Sepertinya kau tertarik untuk bernegosiasi dengan guntingku."

Aomine menelan ludah. Hukuman, hukuman, hukuman. Benar-benar apes. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya si kulit redup itu angkat suara. "Ba.. bagaimana hasilnya? Asal tidak berat-berat saja."

Akashi memain-mainkan guntingnya dengan santai. "Memang tidak. Daiki, sekarang kamu pergi, membeli satu set perkakas televisi. Sekarang. Jalan kaki."

"Akashi! Sekarang sudah jam.."

"Lakukan," Akashi menyodorkan gunting. Aomine menelan ludah, akhirnya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya terpaksa. Akhirnya Akashi memasukkan guntingnya ke saku. "Tiga menit lagi kau berangkat. Dan jangan lupa bahwa kamu membelinya dengan uangmu."

Murasakibara tidak memberi Aomine pertolongan apa-apa begitu Aomine menatap dengan nada memelas kepadanya. Tidak ada jalan harapan Akhirnya Aomine menaiki tangga ke kamarnya untuk mengambil uang dengan kesal. Sekali lagi, benar-benar apes! Karena itu, begitu dirinya sampai di lantai dua ia tidak langsung menuju kamarnya. Didobraknya kamar Midorima dengan kesal.

_Brak!_

Midorima duduk tekun di meja belajarnya. Seperti yang ia duga, Midorima sedang belajar. Dia itu anak _homeschooling _otodidak, karena itu lah ia setiap malam belajar seperti anak-anak sekolah yang lain. Mengapa ia tidak tau apa-apa soal _powerbank_, itu entahlah, masih menjadi misteri. Mungkin meskipun tingkat akademisnya di atas rata-rata, kemampuannya terhadap teknologi tergolong rendah.

"Oi, Midorima!" Aomine berkacak pinggang. "Apanya yang katamu hari ini hari keberuntunganku?! Aku disuruh Akashi membeli se-set alat reparasi televisi hari ini!" ia mengadu sambil mencak-mencak. Seharusnya sekarang adalah hari terberuntungnya, bukan kemudian ditutup dengan kesialannya.

Midorima memutar kursinya, menghadap Aomine. "Itu karena kamu tidak membawa benda keberuntunganmu, nanodayo," katanya dengan santai. Kemudian ia mengambil majalah Oha-Asa langganannya, dan dibukanya bagian zodiak Aomine. "Benda keberuntunganmu adalah... eng... kalung perak. Semoga berhasil."

Aomine membelalakan matanya. Kalung perak?! "CUKUP! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Aomine membanting pintu kamar Midorima dan berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya. Apa-apaan? Lupakan segalanya tentang ramalan. Ia hanya perlu mematuhi Akashi dan segalanya beres.

_Crep!_

Aomine merasa bahwa ia menginjak sesuatu. Ia menunduk dan mengangkat kakinya, penasaran dengan apa yang diinjaknya. Kemudian ia menyipitkan mata ragu-ragu, dan mengambil benda yang diinjaknya itu. Sungguhan, nih?

"Kalung perak?" ia merentangkan kalung itu, antara takjub dan tidak percaya. "Kalung perak? Serius, nih?" Kemudian ia tertawa dan berlari memasuki kamarnya. "Ternyata aku memang beruntung hari ini! Tenang saja, hai Si Perak, kamu tidak akan kutinggal di kamar begitu saja! Akan kubawa kau ke mana pun!"

Ajaib bin misterius. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada kalung perak di perjalanan menuju pintu kamarnya? Di rumah ini tidak ada satu pun selain televisi yang berseliweran di luar kamar mereka masing-masing. Siapa yang kemungkinan membawa kalung? Yang kemungkinan menyusuri jalan ini adalah dia, Murasakibara, dan kamar baru Kuroko. Memangnya di antara mereka ada yang mau kalung? Mungkin ini lah yang namanya beruntung.

Di kamar, Aomine memakai kalung itu. Karena kalung itu perak dan kulit tubuhnya redup, benda berkilau yang melingkari lehernya benar-benar kelihatan berkilauan. Ia pun mengambil jaket dan meninggikan kerah jaketnya supaya tidak kelihatan. Memalukan apabila anggota rumahnya melihat ini.

Ia melangkah menuruni tangga, dan disambut dengan tolehan kepala Akashi begitu ia sampai bawah. Akashi keheranan begitu melihat warna muka Aomine sudah bersinar-sinar. Ditambah lagi Aomine memakai jaket dengan kerah tinggi. Sungguhan, nih, Aomine? Sementara Murasakibara.. sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi matanya mengikuti Aomine sampai ia menghilang.

"Aku berangkat!" Aomine melangkahkan kaki dengan bersemangat. Ini hari keberuntungannya, dan suruhan Akashi itu berarti hanya sebagai iklan saja. Segalanya tidak penting, yang penting adalah bahwa ini hari keberuntungannya.

Ia menutup pintu rumah, meninggalkan Murasakibara dan Akashi yang masih menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup. Catatan, Kise sudah ke atas menuju kamarnya, karena ia berkata bahwa besok ada sesi pemotretan. Kuroko sudah ada di kamarnya sejak tadi ia sampai rumah, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari itu.

"Mine-chin memakai jaket begitu?" Murasakibara mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh Akashi. Namun yang jadi sasaran pertanyaan hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia sedang tidak ingin berpikir untuk membahas itu.

"Tidak tau, yah. Mungkin dia lagi OOC," jawab Akashi pendek, yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Benar-benar beruntung! Di malam yang cerah ini, Aomine tidak mengalami masalah apa-apa selama perjalanan menuju toko elektronik. Dan beruntung lagi! Antrian yang biasanya ramai sekarang menjadi sepi. Aomine benar-benar sangat antusias. Benar-benar hebat, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Midorima saat ia pulang nanti. Semua gara-gara kalung per..

_Bruk! _Aomine bertubrukan dengan seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang memilah-milah tang.

"Ah, maaf, saya terlalu bersemangat," permintaan maaf Aomine diucapkannya dengan nada riang dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa raut mukanya benar-benar kelihatan sedang berbahagia. Ia melihat ke arah perkakas-perkakas yang ada, kemudian berpaling ke arah bapak disebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi itu. Diputuskannya untuk mengajak bapak itu berbicara. "Eng, apakah kita harus membeli satu per satu perkakas dan dilarang langsung satu set?"

Bapak itu menoleh ke arah Aomine. Aomine agak mengangkat alis. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya wajah bapak itu seperti mata-mata karena tampangnya nyaris seperti tampak perampok profesional yang ada di film-film.

"Tidak juga, kita bisa..." dan matanya membulat tiba-tiba. Tangannya bergerak cepat, ditariknya kalung yang melingkari leher Aomine. Dengan satu sabetan kuat, kalung tersebut sudah ada di tangan bapak itu.

Aomine refleks merebut, tetapi bapak itu tidak ada dalam jangkauan wilayahnya karena dia sudah ambil jarak yang cukup. Benar-benar perampok ahli! Tenyata prediksinya tidak meleset.

"HEI! PENC.." Aomine ingin berteriak dan aura mengorbankan jiwanya muncul karena ia akan bertaruh apa saja demi kalung keberuntungannya itu, namun ia terdiam begitu melihat bapak tersebut sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi. Beliau hanya memandangi kalung itu lekat-lekat, dan dipandanginya Aomine.

"Kamu benar-benar berubah dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat."

Aomine membeliak. Sungguhkah? Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud dari rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan bapak itu? ...Pernyataan cinta? Bapak itu? Kepadanya? Apa ini masuk ke dalam daftar 'keberuntungan hari ini' miliknya? Ia langsung gagap bicara.

"Sa.. saya bukannya tidak mau membalas perasaan ini... hanya saja bukannya saya dan bapak belum terlalu saling mengenal.. em.." merah-padam muka Aomine, namun bapak itu semakin serius wajahnya. Duh, apaan ini? Situasi kali ini hanya dapat digambarkan dengan satu kata: absurd.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tau," tiba-tiba wajah bapak itu berubah drastis, dan Aomine merasakan hawa membunuh di antara mereka. Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini? Bapak itu menoleh ke samping dan seperti memberikan sebuah kode. Belum sempat Aomine menoleh mendadak ada tiga orang yang juga terkejut melihat kalung itu. Kemudian mereka serempak mengangkat kepala menatapnya.

"Dia operasi plastik, ya?" timpal yang satunya.

"Dia operasi plastik atau tidak, dia tetap bodoh karena membawa kalung itu ke mana-mana. Ayo, seret dia ke tempat kita dan beri penjelasan lagi."

Itu adalah pembicaraan yang sempat didengar Aomine sebelum entah mengapa dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Bangun, bangun!"

Aomine sayup-sayup mendengar suara, dan ia langsung membuka lebar matanya. Hari masih larut malam, dan kali ini tubuhnya di ikat di sebuah kursi. Mau apa ini? Asal ia tidak disiksa saja karena meskipun tampangnya 'kriminal' (sesuai kata Akashi), ia sama sekali tidak bisa bela diri.

"Ini beneran dia?" bapak yang ia tubruk di toko elektronik tadi memandangnya sinis.

"Ini mau apa, sih?" Aomine benar-benar bingung karena ia merasa ia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Masa' tidak tau? Kami ini kan sedang menyelamatkanmu dari perilaku muka dua yang dilakukan Midorima-san terhadapmu."

_Eh?_

"Kamu masih belum percaya juga, ya? Bukannya kamu tinggal dengan Kiseki no Sedai untuk menyelidiki kebenaran itu semua?"

_Eh?_

"Padahal kami sudah berbaik hati memberi penjelasan rahasia ini padamu. Kamu masih seolah bersikap sama sekali tidak kenal kami?"

_Eh?_

Benak Aomine berpacu siapa yang kira-kira sedang dibahas oleh bapak itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, otak udangnya memang tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Akhirnya ia hanya memasang tampang bingung dan mencoba menjelaskan keras-keras. "Aku memang tidak kenal kalian, oke? Kalian salah tangkap total. Aku Aomine Daiki, aku bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai! Aku bukan orang yang kalian kenal!"

Empat orang laki-laki yang ada di situ berpandangan. Aomine yang merasa bahwa alur mulai ia pegang memberontak lagi. "Kalung itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku, bodoh! Aku menemukannya di lantai atas rumahku! Itu kalung keberuntungan yang memang dikirim untukku!"

Bapak itu melipat tangannya lagi. "Kamu tidak mungkin bagian dari kumpulan itu. Kami tidak pernah melihatmu dalam kerumunan Kiseki no Sedai, di majalah mana pun."

Uh.. Aomine tidak bisa berkutik soal itu. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah ikut pemotretan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Akashi melarangnya karena menyuruhnya menjaga rumah dan membetulkan TV yang lain selama mereka pergi. Alasannya logis, karena ia parah dalam mereparasikan TV, sudah pasti ia akan menimbulkan suara berisik dari ledakan-ledakan kecil yang kemungkinan akan terjadi. Sehingga orang yang lewat akan mengira Kiseki no Sedai sedang beraktivitas di dalam sana dan itu menghindari wabah pencurian– _seriously, _yang benar saja.

Alasan yang kedua adalah bahwa orang-orang di pemotretan tersebut mengira bahwa Aomine adalah bodyguard Kiseki no Sedai. Dan yang membuat Aomine ingin mengutuk mereka semua adalah karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menjelaskan faktanya. Sehingga dengan mulus masyarakat sudah salah kaprah massal mengira Kiseki no Sedai terdiri dari empat orang.

"Yah terserah lah," Aomine manut-manut saja. "Sekarang sudah malam yang jelas. Aku mau pulang."

"Berani banget kamu sama kita sekarang. Sudah terpengaruh Kiseki no Sedai, ya?" salah seorang melipat lengan. "Kami ingatkan sekali lagi. Kami itu agen rahasia baik yang mengingatkanmu soal kebenaran. Sudah kami selidiki bahwa ayahmu memang benar ditembak dengan peluru dari pistol khas Midorima-san, kamu masih belum percaya juga?"

"Ya ampun, ini bahkan bukan urusanku!" Aomine bisa benar-benar mengamuk. Kalau ia sampai rumah selarut ini, ia bisa disate oleh Akashi, dan terus terang ia lebih takut pada Akashi daripada dengan empat laki-laki ini dilipatgandakan seratus.

Aomine berpikir bahwa ia akan lebih diteriaki, karena itu ia bingung mengapa suasana menjadi hening. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak berbicara, berdiri. "Bos, bagaimana kalau kita beneran salah tangkap? Memangnya ini benar dia?"

"Tentu saja dia," jawab sang bos yang ternyata bos mereka adalah bapak-bapak itu. "Kalian tidak tau ya? Hanya Tetsuya yang punya kalung seperti ini."

Telinga Aomine menegak drastis, nyaris tegak seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menjadi telinga kelinci. Eh? Apa tadi? Tetsuya? Tetsu-nya yang itu? (tiba-tiba menghakpatenkan orang seenaknya sendiri). Otak udangnya perlahan mulai berkembang, satu persatu kalimat bermunculan. Perilaku muka dua Midorima-san? Tinggal dengan Kiseki no Sedai untuk menyelidiki ini semua?

Ayah_nya _ditembak dengan peluru dari pistol khas Midorima-san?

"Tetsuya yang itu? Midorima-san, ayahnya Midorima yang itu?" Aomine mengejar lagi.

Sang bos menatap Aomine penuh selidik. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Dia bukan Tetsuya, mana mungkin Tetsuya sampai pura-pura tidak tau begini. Apa perlu dia kita bunuh karena sudah mengetahui informasi ini saja?"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Belum sempat Aomine berpikir, tiba-tiba orang-orang di depannya tumbang. Ia terpaku sesaat sampai akhirnya mendongak menatap sang pemukul. Mendongak, mendongak, dan bahkan jika tidak ada kursi yang mengikatnya ia bisa saja terjungkal. Murasakibara benar-benar tinggi.

"Murasakibara? Ada apa di sini?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Akachin tau kamu dicegat oleh penjahat," jawab Murasakibara, membopong keempat orang itu dengan entengnya. "Akachin bilang kamu diikat dengan kursi di gang kecil sebelah balaikota, dan jika aku berangkat sekarang maka _timing _nya tepat."

"Dari mana Akashi tau itu?"

"Akachin, kan, selalu benar," jawab Murasakibara kalem. Ini dia, nih. Di antara semua alasan logis yang dikemukakan oleh Akashi, hanya ada satu alasan yang sama sekali tidak etis bagi telinga Aomine. Bahwa dia selalu benar. Memangnya kalau dia selalu benar itu bisa jadi alasan? Benar-benar hanyalah suatu keberuntungan semata.

"Bawa saja ke kantor polisi," saran Aomine. Tetapi baru Aomine berkata begitu, mobil polisi mulai berdatangan. Sekejap saja beberapa orang berseragam datang dan mengangkut keempat orang itu, dan membawanya pergi. Benar-benar dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Aih, mungkin Akachin sudah meneleponnya," Murasakibara menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Ya sudah. Ayo, pulang."

.

.

"Oi, Akashi!" Aomine langsung menyembur si rambut merah itu. "Nih, perkakasnya. Puas, kan? Sekarang aku capek, aku mau tidur."

"Sana," balas Akashi dengan sadisnya. Aomine pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia langsung menaiki tangga buru-buru. Gawat! Udangnya bisa mati jika ia terlambat memberi makan. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan mengambil makanan udang, kemudian memberikannya. Udang itu tampak sudah lemas, kulitnya bahkan sudah memucat.

"Tepat waktu," Aomine mengelap keringatnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Belum sempat Aomine membuka pintu, seseorang yang mengetuk sudah membukanya. Murasakibara. "Mine-chin, ini punyamu?" ia membentangkan kalung perak.

Aomine nyaris berteriak, tetapi ia menyambarnya. "Jangan sampai Akashi tau ini, sst.." ia berbisik. Jelas saja. Jika Akashi tau, bisa-bisa ia langsung mengerti semuanya. Tau, kan, Akashi itu selalu benar. Dan dari pembicaraan rahasia di ruang sekapnya, ia tau sesuatu: bahwa mungkin Kuroko dan Midorima mempunyai masa kelam.

"Tau apa?" Murasakibara menguap, mengambil maibou di sakunya.

"Tau kalung perak ini lah.."

"Ng? Kalung perak apa?" Murasakibara mulai mengunyah maibou-nya. Aomine bernapas lega, untuk pertama kalinya, karena biasanya ia langsung naik pitam begitu Murasakibara sudah amnesia mendadak begitu. Tau Aomine tidak membalasnya, Murasakibara berbalik. "Sudahlah, Mine-chin, gua tidur yah."

Dibiarkan matanya mengikuti Murasakibara sampai dia memasuki kamarnya, kemudian ia mengendap-endap menuju gudang. Awalnya itu memang gudang, tetapi kemudian Kiseki no Sedai menyulapnya menjadi kinclong karena sekarang menjadi kamar Kuroko. Aomine dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Diluardugaan, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan cepat. Kuroko sendiri yang membukanya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah heran, meskipun tampangnya tetap datar seperti biasa. "Aomine-kun?"

"Malam, Tetsu," Aomine tidak berbasa-basi. Dengan tampak merana karena tersiksa, ia mengambil tangan Kuroko dan menaruh kalung perak itu di telapak tangannya. "Simpan ini, oke? Huf, tadi benar-benar merepotkan sekaligus membingungkan. Aku menderita gara-gara itu, kau harus tau."

Kuroko terpaku sesaat, kemudian menatap Aomine yang bertampang cuek-cuek saja. Tampang Aomine memang sudah kelihatan lelah dan ingin segera tidur, tetapi kali ini Kuroko tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia memasukkan kalung itu di sakunya. "Aomine-kun... tidak menanyakan sebabnya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak begitu peduli. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur," kata Aomine yang berterus terang dengan ketus. "Bahkan berdasarkan sepengetahuanku, kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka, kan? Mereka yang mengganggumu gara-gara kalung itu? Jadi untuk apa aku membicarakan dan mencari tau hal itu? Buang-buang waktu. Jika kau bahkan tidak meladeni mereka, apa perlu malah aku yang menggubris?"

Kuroko terkejut sesaat, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Aomine tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Memang tidak perlu," jawabnya sambil menghembuskan napas. "Selamat tidur, Aomine-kun."

"Dah, Tetsu."

Kemudian Aomine berjalan menuju ke kamarnya setelah Kuroko menutup pintu.

* * *

**Preview next chapter:**

**Kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal yang sok keren begitu?! Hanya untuk tidak membuat Kuroko khawatir?! Bodoh bodoh bodoh BODOH!  
**"**Narapidana yang kemarin menyekap Aomine ingin bertemu, pemimpinnya ingin bicara."  
**"**Kau mau Tetsuya masih mengungkit-ungkit soal itu? Kalau kau ingin dengar pendapatku, sebaiknya itu memang tidak perlu dibahas."**

"**... **_**Tembak**_**."**

"**Kurokocchi?"**


	7. Chapter 7

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**#ThirdDay**

Sinar matahari sudah mengganggu mata Aomine yang berusaha untuk terpejam. Tetapi kemudian ia menyerah, membuka matanya. Ia mengerutkan kening lagi, mencoba tidur. Tetapi baru satu menit ia terpejam, matanya membuka lagi. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, terduduk.

Aaah! Aomine menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagi pula, coba pikir lagi. Selamaman ia nyaris mati penasaran karena ingin tau apa yang ada di balik kalung itu, berandalan yang menyekapnya, dan cerita sesungguhnya langsung dari Kuroko. Tetapi kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal yang sok keren begitu?! Hanya untuk tidak membuat Kuroko khawatir?! Bodoh bodoh bodoh BODOH!

BRAK! Pintu kamarnya mendadak dibuka dengan kasar.

Aomine mendongak, melihat Midorima membuka pintu. Midorima terkejut melihat Aomine sudah bangun. Muka Midorima langsung memerah, sehingga ia buru-buru memalingkan muka. "Oh, kamu sudah bangun. Akashi menyuruhku membangunkanmu karena ada tamu penting. Kalau sudah hidup cepatlah ke bawah, nanodayo."

Midorima tidak buang waktu, dia langsung turun ke bawah lagi, meninggalkan Aomine yang hanya bisa bengong. Tunggu dulu. Coba ia me-reka ulang adegan itu. Apa katanya tadi..

Tamu penting?

Tetapi Aomine bukannya beranjak, ia malah berbaring lagi, dan kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Yah, tunggu sebentar, deh, biarkan saja tamu itu menungguku. Aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan," Aomine membatalkan niat untuk bangun dan sibuk berguling-guling.

Dan bodohnya, ia ketiduran.

Ia ketiduran.

Ketiduran.

Ketiduran.

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga, yang meledakkan dunia.

"AOMINECCHI! MAU JADI SAPI SAMPAI KAPAN –ssu!"

"KI.. KISE! OI, OI, KELUAR! JANGAN MASUK KAMARKU SEMBARANGAN!"

"MASA' SAMPAI AKU SELESAI KONTES SAJA AOMINECCHI MASIH NGEBO BEGITU?!"

Lebih baik mimpi buruk tersambar roket daripada mendengar celotehan bernada tinggi begini.

Kise berkacak pinggang, menunggu Aomine yang bangun namun masih dalam posisi duduk. "Aominecchi jahat sekali membiarkan polisi menunggu di luar sampai lama. Begitu Akashicchi yang menggantikan Aominecchi itu pulang dari kantor polisi, bersiap-siap saja karena Aominecchi nanti pasti akan diberi hukuman pedih –ssu!"

.

.

Hee? Apa? Apa? Apa?

Aomine berdiri. "Eh?! Apa? Polisi? Di luar?" teriaknya, kemudian langsung terburu-buru turun. Kise terkejut menyadari betapa kilatnya Aomine menghilang di hadapannya. Ia yang kebingungan pun ikut menyusul.

Semua yang berada di lantai bawah mendongakkan kepala mendengar suara gegabah dari atas. Begitu mereka melihat Aomine dan Kise yang ternyata turun, semua melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Aomine menatap semuanya. Semuanya lengkap, kecuali Akashi. "Oi, di mana polisinya? Akashi di mana?"

"Ahominecchi tidak dengar aku –ssu. Kan tadi sudah kubilang," protes Kise. "Jadi, Akashicchi yang menggantikan Aominecchi, sekarang Akashicchi sedang di kantor polisi."

Aomine yang masih ngantuk tidak bisa membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kalau cerita pelan-pelan dong, membuat susah yang mendengar saja," protesnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Tetsu, kau mau cerita?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ada polisi ingin bertemu dengan Aomine-kun," Kuroko yang sedang mengurutkan kunci pas tunggal dari ukuran besar ke yang berukuran kecil menjawab. "Tetapi karena terlalu lama, akhirnya Akashi-kun yang menggantikan. Karena kami tidak berpikir bahwa itu buruk, jadi kami diamkan saja."

"..."

Aomine terdiam kaku seperti tersambar petir. Tidak berpikir bahwa itu buruk? Ya ampun, itu buruk banget. Pasti polisi itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan tadi malam, dan jika Akashi berhadapan dengan orang yang sekarang menjadi narapidana karena telah menyekapnya dan mendengar ceritanya langsung.. Ia bisa tau segalanya! Ia bisa tau segala-gala-galanya dengan BENAR.

_Krek._

Pintu terbuka, dan Akashi Seijuurou memasuki ruangan. Semua hening. Aomine menelan ludah. "Aih, aih, Akashi. Bisa kah kamu menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan polisi itu?"

Akashi menatap Aomine, mendelik. Enak banget. Ia menatap Kuroko dan Midorima. Masa' ia harus menceritakannya kepada Aomine? Jika ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Asal tahu saja, tadi di kantor polisi ia terpaksa menjadi Akashi yang lain karena ia harus menjadi anak baik dengan mendengarkan cerita dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Kantor polisi.

"Kamu yang menggantikan Aomine Daiki, benar, kan? Lewat sini. Narapidana yang kemarin menyekap Aomine ingin bertemu, pemimpinnya ingin bicara."

Jika polisi ini ingin menggeret tangannya, berarti polisi itu tidak tahu siapa dia. Dan ia harus memberitahunya. Moodnya sedang buruk karena ia harus kerepotan menjadi wali Aomine. Akashi menepis tangan sang polisi dengan ketus untuk memberinya peringatan.

"Lebih baik jangan menyuruhku begitu, apaan mengatakan 'lewat sini-lewat sini'. Aku bisa sendiri, mengerti? Aku mungkin memang hanya anak SMP berusia empat belas tahun, tetapi jangan meremehkanku, hei kau. Sadarilah tempatmu."

Sang polisi langsung bergidik seketika. Tentu saja melihat kaki polisi yang gemetaran itu mengembalikan suasana hati sang Akashi. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu dengan kondisi polisi yang langsung kehilangan semangat hidup itu. "Lewat jalan ini, kan? Lebih baik kamu tidak mengawalku lagi, aku sudah tahu. Aku selalu benar."

Keluar dari kandang ayam, masuk liang kelinci. Begitu Akashi meninggalkan polisi itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong, ia langsung berpapasan dengan bos yang menyekap Aomine. Tentu saja tampangnya sudah tidak seperti bos lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ceritakan saja," kata Akashi tanpa berbasa-basi. "Dimulai dari namamu, karena namaku bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Sang bos tentu saja melotot karena ia duapuluh tahunan lebih tua dari sang bocah di hadapannya yang bersikap menantang itu. Tetapi ia merasa tidak ada gunanya membuat anak tersebut merasakan kekuasaannya, sehingga ia hanya menunduk. Seandainya Aomine yang datang, mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini?

"Dimulai dari nama," ulang Akashi. Ia tahu laki-laki di hadapannya meremehkan sang Akashi. Lihat saja, begitu pria itu menceritakan satu paragraf saja, ia akan bisa langsung tahu latar belakangnya. Kadang hidup jika diceritakan ulang sebenarnya terdengar klise dan _mainstream_. Mungkin tidak beda dengan tragedi-tragedi suram yang sering ia dengar.

"Namaku Kagetora," pria itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku adalah bos dari mata-mata yang ditugaskan selama perang saudara. Mungkin ini jahat, tetapi selama perang itu memang banyak politik di mana-mana. Sebagai mata-mata, aku memihak kedua belah sekutu."

Akashi mengerutkan kening mendengar paragraf pertama.

Perang saudara? Ya ampun, itu nyaris sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan ia masih balita. Apa hubungannya dia dengan Aomine? Memangnya itu penting untuk diceritakan karena akan ada hubungan dengan cerita selanjutnya? Ataukah ia masih dalam tahap perkenalan diri? Jika ia masih menceritakan latar belakangnya sendiri, berarti kerjaan orang ini hanyalah membuang-buang waktu.

Kagetora melihat kerutan di wajah Akashi, dan kemudian ia mulai menarik diri. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan ini lain waktu dengan orang yang tepat."

Akashi sama sekali tidak suka jika ia sudah dibuat penasaran. "Orang yang tepat apa?"

"Maksudnya kepada orangnya langsung," Kagetora menjelaskan. "Aku akan blak-blakan. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa kamu akan bisa paham semuanya. Dari wajahmu bahkan aku tahu kamu sama sakali tidak mengerti apa-apa."

Siapa yang tidak makin penasaran jika dibilang begitu, coba? Akashi juga manusia biasa, dia juga bisa punya rasa penasaran. Dan dengan kalimat menarik diri seperti itu, siapapun juga tahu bahwa sudah pasti yang akan dibahas adalah sesuatu yang penting.

"Terserah kamu," Akashi memutuskan untuk menaikkan derajatnya, sok bersikap tidak peduli. "Tetapi kalau kamu masih punya telinga, biarkan aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kamu cerita saja sekarang dan lalu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Daiki."

"Jika kamu tidak mengerti maka dia tidak akan mengerti, kan?"

Cih. Dia sudah meluangkan waktu ke sini, dan kemudian pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa? Tidak mungkin ia akan mendukung cerita yang merugikan perannya seperti itu. Ia menggebrak meja. "Aku mau dengar, mengerti?" katanya, berusaha menahan mukanya yang memerah. Memohon seperti ini sama sekali bukan ciri khasnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah kelewat ingin tahu.

Kagetora menelan ludah. "Ya sudahlah. Aku cerita. Kemudian kamu sampaikan kepada mereka."

"Itu lebih baik," Akashi melipat lengan, dalam hati gembira bukan kepalang karena ada hiburan yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya itu.

"Yah sudah kuceritakan," Kagetora balas melipat lengan. "Aku mata-mata dalam perang saudara, kau tahu. Dan tentu saja mata-mata yang dikirimkan selama perang itu banyak. Karena itu, supaya bisa mengenali diri satu sama lain, kami memakai kalung perak sebagai tanda pengenal. Diantara banyak mata-mata, aku kerap kali berbagi informasi dengan mata-mata lain bernama Kuroko Ogiwara, yang merupakan ayah dari Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Itu bukan hal penting. Ia hanya membatin tiga kata di dalam pikirannya, yang jika dituliskan maka itu dapat terbaca sebagai kalimat _aku-sudah-tahu. _Ya, Akashi sudah tahu hal itu.

Namun, yang tidak dia tahu adalah yang selanjutnya.

"Kuroko kenal aku, tetapi tidak begitu akrab. Karena itu dia sampai sekarang masih tidak mau mendengar ketika aku berusaha keras menyusup ke pengungsiannya untuk memberitahu informasi bahwa ayahnya ditembak oleh Midorima-san, yang merupakan ayah angkatnya, yang juga merupakan ayah dari Midorima Shintaro."

Nah, sekarang, marilah kita bayangkan wajah kaget Akashi begitu mendengar itu OAO)9 .ini.

"Etto.." Akashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mempertunjukan wajah kaget tentu itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu hal itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara terus terang. "Oke, aku memang tahu kalau Tetsuya menawarkan diri pada ayahku untuk menjadi bodyguard Kiseki no Sedai memang sebenarnya karena Shintaro, makanya sejak awal aku terus mengawasi Tetsuya terlebih jika aku melihatnya sedang mengawasi dia."

Kagetora jelas pangling karena ia tidak tahu kalau Akashi selalu benar, tetapi ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi kalau Kuroko memang benar-benar tidak ingin membahas itu, aku harus terus memaksa. Dia tidak boleh lari."

Pandangan Akashi tampak menerawang. Yah, mungkin itu benar..

"Kenapa terjadi penembakan itu?" tanya Akashi.

Kagetora mengangkat bahu. "Itu yang aku tidak tahu. Tetapi kalau kamu mau dengar pendapatku, aku bisa saja mengartikan itu karena kecelakaan, entah tembakan itu terpeleset atau bagaimana. Tetapi sebagai mata-mata, aku mendeteksi tubuh Kuroko-san dan tembakan itu tepat di bagian kepala secara benar-benar akurat. Jadi bisa dibilang aku masih ragu-ragu itu kecelakaan atau bukan."

Tetapi Akashi sudah tahu bagaimana jelasnya 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi.

"Oke, terimakasih atas ceritanya," kata Akashi kemudian. "Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya kepada Tetsuya, tetapi jika dia tidak suka membahas masa lalu, lupakan saja."

"Kenapa lupakan?" protes Kagetora langsung.

"Karena itu sudah masa lalu," jawab Akashi logis. "Kamu mau Tetsuya masih mengungkit-ungkit soal itu? Kalau kau ingin dengar pendapatku, sebaiknya itu memang tidak perlu dibahas."

Pria yang dihadapannya hanya terdiam. Tetapi diam bukan berarti setuju oleh itu kan?

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Akashi masih memandang sekeliling.

_Sebaiknya itu memang tidak perlu dibahas._

Tetapi manusia ya manusia. Bisa mempunyai rasa penasaran juga. Akashi tidak tahan lagi. Kalau ia tidak mengungkit soal ini, bisa-bisa ia mati penasaran nanti.

"Tetsuya, ayo bicara."

Detik selanjutnya dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu dibahas, huh? Apa-apaan dirinya ini.

"Eh?" Kuroko menoleh kaget. Bukannya seharusnya Aomine yang diajak bicara oleh Akashi? Atas dasar apa mengapa tiba-tiba dia diikutkan? Ia tampak syok membayangkan seperti apa sidang yang dibuat Akashi, sementara Midorima di ujung sana memandang kejadian itu dan mulai merasa was-was. Jangan-jangan..

Aomine tentu saja sudah bisa menduga hal itu. Ia tahu Kuroko lebih dibutuhkan daripada dirinya. Namun ia tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. "TUNGGU DULU! Bukannya lebih baik jika kamu memberitahu apa yang terjadi padaku?! Itu kan urusanku! Kamu berhutang menceritakannya padaku!"

Akashi mulai ragu-ragu lagi. Wow, suatu keajaiban Akashi Seijuurou bisa ragu-ragu. Menceritakan kembali ke Aomine memang sangat buang-buang waktu, tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mengajak bicara Kuroko juga sebenarnya buang-buang waktu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dong? Mendiamkan segala situasi ini? Tetapi itu sama saja membiarkan semua yang bersangkutan untuk lari.

"Oke, begini saja, deh," tiba-tiba Murasakibara menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk. "Lebih baik bicara saja bersama-sama, Akachin. Aku bisa penasaran nih."

"TIDAK BISA!" Aomine menggebrak meja, dan ia langsung merah padam begitu semua memandang ke arahnya, penasaran. Aomine memalingkan muka. "Yah, maksudku, ngg. Itu kan privasi.."

"Privasi _APA_, Aominecchi?!" Kise langsung heboh.

"BU.. BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU KIRA, BODOH!"

_BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu.

Kuroko mematung. Dia kan..

"Kagetora?" Akashi yang angkat suara. Kuroko yang terkejut menatap pintu sekarang menoleh ke arah Akashi sama terkejutnya. Sebenarnya kata itu ingin Kuroko keluarkan, tetapi ia begitu terkejut menyadari bahwa yang menduluinya adalah Akashi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti terpaku. Keadaan macam apa ini?

Kagetora berdiri terdiam, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat semuanya membeku. Sebuah pistol.

"Kuroko," panggilnya.

"Eh.. ya?"

Akashi tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Dengan pistol itu! Ia menggebrak meja. "Hei! Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak terlihat menentang apa yang menjadi pendapatku waktu itu.. dan kau melepasku dengan tenang seolah tanpa masalah!"

Kagetora menyeringai, menatap rambut merah itu. "Itu hanya _kelihatannya _saja," katanya, dan menatap Kuroko lagi. Pistol ditangannya itu dilemparkan tepat ke tangan Kuroko yang dengan refleks menangkapnya.

"Aku susah payah menyembunyikannya untuk menyerahkan padamu, supaya kamu bisa melakukan tugasmu," kata Kagetora. "Tembak," suara dingin Kagetora selanjutnya membuat suasana di ruangan itu makin mencekam saja.

Tiba-tiba Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. "Untuk apa kesini? Kamu itu masih narapidana, kamu seharusnya ada di sel sekarang. Terimakasih atas hadiahmu yang sudah kau antar susah payah ke sini, kami akan menghargainya. Sekarang pulang. Kamu tidak boleh seenaknya mengatur situasi lagaknya seperti kamu yang memegang kendali saja. Sadarilah tempatmu."

Kagetora menyeringai saja. Akashi menggeremetukkan giginya kesal.

Situasi ini mengganggu, bagi Akashi. Situasi ini menegangkan, bagi Midorima. Situasi ini membahayakan, bagi Aomine. Situasi ini membingungkan, bagi Murasakibara. Situasi ini mengagetkan, bagi Kise. Dan situasi ini menyebalkan, bagi Kuroko. Menyebalkan. Semua terdiam, membiarkan situasi mereka masing-masing terus berjalan.

"Hei, sudah selesai? Kami masih harus membawamu ke kantor!" terdengar suara dari belakang. Suara polisi yang berada dalam mobilnya.

Kagetora hanya tersenyum santai. "Iya, aku sudah selesai. Itu saja, untuk sementara," dan ia mengerling sesaat kepada Akashi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan dibawa kembali ke tempat ia seharusnya berada, tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

.

.

.

Keberadaan Kagetora memang tidak ada satu menit di rumah ini, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat segalanya berubah. Situasi masih diam saja, menusuk.

Sudah cukup. Ini tidak perlu dibahas. Mau dipaksakan bagaimanapun, semuanya hanya masa lalu. Akashi sudah memutuskan. Begitu tegangan ini sudah berakhir, ia tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi. Tidak perlu lah mengajak Kuroko berbicara. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Tetsuya, buang pistol itu..." dan begitu ia melihat Kuroko, bola mata dwiwarna nya membesar.

_Tembak._

Kuroko mencengkeram gagang pistol itu kuat-kuat. Kise yang berada di sebelahnya merasakan pergantian suasana Kuroko saat itu. Ia menoleh heran, sekaligus takut dengan perubahan drastis itu. "Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko memang kaget, namun pikirannya masih bisa berputar. Jika Kagetora yang datang, atau jika Kagetora lah yang ditemui Akashi, maka sudah pasti obrolannya menyangkut itu. Topik menyebalkan, dan semakin menyebalkan karena ia sendiri juga ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Ingin mengetahui **siapa**. Dan dipikirannya sudah ada satu orang. Satu orang tersangka, satu orang yang mungkin, yang sudah Kagetora coba ingatkan padanya sejak ia masih diasuh oleh keluarga mereka.

_Tembak_.

Akashi menoleh cepat ke arah Aomine yang mulai panik. Untuk dikata, Aomine memang tidak mengetahui kenyataannya sama sekali, tetapi setidaknya ia mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak dari kata 'tidak mengetahui apa-apa'. Paling tidak, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bisa diandalkan.

Alis mata Kuroko terdorong masuk ke dalam. Pandangannya menunduk. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air menggenangi sudut matanya. Aomine tercengang. "Te.. Tetsu," Aomine mulai memberanikan diri mendekati Kuroko. Tetapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memberi penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Ini memalukan, ini memalukan sangat. Tetapi apa salah jika situasi ini bisa dibilang menakutkan bagi sang Akashi Seijuurou? Untuk pertama kalinya.

_Tembak._

Dan dengan satu gerakan, tangan Kuroko terjulur ke depan dengan cepat dan mengarahkannya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke arah Midorima. Cepat, tangkas. Midorima yang sejak awal mengamati kejadian itu menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam, tanpa ekspresi terkejut apa-apa. Sudah pasti begini.

_Tembak._

"Tetsuya!" Akashi memperingatkan keras. Ia tahu ceritanya. Mungkin kesannya ia seenaknya sendiri, tetapi ia bisa memahami apa emosi yang sedang berkumpul di dalam Kuroko saat itu. Dan itu buruk.

_Tembak_.

"Benar, ya?"

Terdengar suara yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Akashi dan Aomine berpandangan lagi, meskipun terlihat jelas Aomine juga tidak tahu maksudnya. Akashi yang seharusnya menjawab. Akashi menunduk sebentar, ia sebenarnya benci membahas ini. Tetapi kemudian mulutnya membuka.

Namun sudah ada yang mendahuluinya. "Araaa~ sebenarnya ini ada apa, sih? Ayolah, lebih _selow _sedikit, Minna.."

Semua memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan membunuh. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan kepada orang yang gampang amnesia mendadak itu. Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil alih. Ia akhirnya angkat suara, setelah bingung akan berbicara apa. "Tetsuya, turunkan pistolmu."

Kuroko diam saja.

"Tetsuya, turunkan pistolmu atau aku..." Akashi kemudian menghentikan kata-katanya. Tidak ada situasi yang membuatnya harus berhenti berbicara, tetapi ia sendiri yang mereset kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas, membuat semuanya menoleh. "Lebih baik kamu lupakan saja. Itu kan hanya masa lalu," tentu saja kata-kata Akashi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kise dan Murasakibara, si duo yang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, hanya bisa berpandangan. Tumben-tumbennya Akashi mengatakan hal yang seperti menyerah dengan keadaan begini. Murasakibara benar-benar menghentikan kunyahannya, ia tahu bahwa ada hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Sementara Kise juga mulai panik. Ini situasinya benar-benar kacau. Tapi ia tahu ia memang harus diam saja.

Aomine tentu saja ikut pangling dengan tingkah laku Akashi yang sama sekali lain dari biasanya itu. Kali ini otaknya mulai bekerja. Jika tingkah laku Akashi benar-benar berbeda sejak tadi ia kembali, apakah itu berarti ia sudah mendengar sesuatu yang memang mengagetkan?

_Ayah Kuroko dibunuh oleh pistol Midorima-san_.

Jantung Aomine seakan berhenti mendadak mengulang kejadian itu.

"Benar, ya?" bersamaan dengan itu Kuroko mengulang kata-katanya lagi.

Aomine hanya bisa mematung mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Ia menatap Akashi, masih mematung. Jadi itu memang benar? Jadi itu memang benar? Jadi itu memang benar? Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya sekarang ia mengerti.

Akashi kehilangan kata-kata. Jantungnya berpacu, meskipun otaknya tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Antara menyebalkan dan menakjubkan, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan seperti ini.

"I.. ini bukan masalah benar atau tidak.."

DOR!

.

.

Peluru itu melesat kencang, membelah apapun yang menghalanginya.

* * *

**Preview next chapter:**

**"Kalian bisa tidak menganggapku ada karena ini bukan urusanku, tapi ayolah! Kurokocchi juga ada dalam tanggungjawab ku, kan?"  
****"Tetsuya, untuk ke sekian kalinya kukatakan. Itu hanya masa lalu."  
****"Kau kira aku tidak kaget ayahku ada di sini, nodayo?"**

**RnR please?;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Ini.. gak ada death chara kok;) Tenang aja. Karena author juga gak bisa buat death chara yang angst T_T Sama.. di sini juga nggak ada pairing. Author juga gak ahli di bagian itu, plis kalo soal yang satu ini parah banget T_T /nangis di pojokan/

Fyi, kemungkinan ini bakal tamat di chaper 9 :9

**.**

**.**

"**PARA REPARASI TELEVISI"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**.**

**.**

**#ThirdAfternoon**

Begitu Kuroko melepaskan tembakan pertamanya, seseorang bergerak dengan cepat. Mengorbankan diri supaya dia yang terkena tembakan tersebut. Membuat semua yang di sana membelalakkan mata sedetik kemudian.

Orang itu..

.

.

.

"Kise...-kun?" Kuroko yang butuh beberapa detik untuk tersadar dari syoknya begitu sadar bahwa dia beraninya nekat menekan pelatuk itu, memandangi makhluk kuning di hadapannya.

Kise berusaha tampak santai, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin meronta karena ini perih sekali. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Aomine, tetapi kemudian menatap Kuroko dengan tenang. "Halah, tidak begitu parah -ssu," di dalam situasi seperti itu ia sempat-sempatnya tersenyum narsis. "Lagipula, suatu kehormatan juga karena aku mendapatkan tembakan pertama dari Kurokocchi.." senyum narsis tersebut pudar seiring dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar. "Kurokocchi!"

BRUK!

–Kuroko sudah ambruk ke lantai.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine langsung menghampirinya dengan panik tanpa basa-basi.

Sementara itu Kise menghadang Aomine tidak terima. "Aominecchi! Aominecchi yang mendorongku supaya aku yang kena peluru itu, maksudnya apa –ssu!" jeritnya meminta penjelasan.

Padahal tadi ia sedang menyaksikan adegan itu dengan tegang dan kacau, tetapi mendadak tubuhnya di dorong oleh anak hitam itu! Kenapa harus _dia_ yang harus merasakan sakitnya peluru?!

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise dengan tenang terkendali. "Kalau Midorima yang kena, kita harus menunggu sepuluh menit untuk memanggil pelayan. Tapi kalau kamu yang terkena, maka ambulans akan lebih cepat datang tahu, kamu, kan terkenal," katanya tanpa perasaan bersalah. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Murasakibara. "Murasakibara! Telpon rumah sakit bilang Kise tertembak karena kecelakaan!"

"Siap, Mine-chin.." tumben Murasakibara langsung menurut. Dia berjalan menuju pesawat telepon.

"Kenapa kesannya aku yang luka –ssu! Yang pingsan, kan, Kurokocchi!" Kise mencoba terus memprotes.

"Berisik! Kan sudah dibilang, supaya praktis! Nanti Tetsu bisa nebeng!"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, Aominecchi!"

"Dilihat bagaimana pun kau tertembak, Bodoh!"

Mereka terus saja berdebat. Sementara itu, Midorima masih berdiri tegak dari tempatnya sejak awal. Ia hanya bisa diam menonton perang mulut antara sang model dengan sang hitam itu.

"Mereka tidak bisa membaca situasi, ya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu mereka pucat pasi," terdengar suara Akashi yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil, mencoba menenangkan suasana kaku yang menyelimuti Midorima. Midorima melirik ke arahnya, ingin berkata bahwa sadar atau tidak sebenarnya Akashi tadi lah SATU-SATUnya orang yang PALING tegang dan PALING pucat pasi di antara mereka semua.

Tetapi Midorima tidak mengucapkan itu, tentu saja. Bagaimana pun dia bersyukur Kise melindunginya (meskipun dengan perantara Aomine) dan membuatnya tetap hidup. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hidup itu dengan mengucapkan sembarang kalimat kepada seorang Akashi yang membuat nyawanya bisa melayang dalam sekejap.

Karena Midorima tidak merespon apa-apa, Akashi menyambung lagi. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Midorima melirik sekali lagi manusia merah di sebelahnya itu. "Apaan?"

"Kau tahu lah apa yang kumaksudkan," Akashi memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya. Midorima menelan ludah. Ia memang tahu maksudnya, sih, tapi ia tidak mau memberitahunya begitu saja, kan. Tetapi di situasi ini mau tidak mau ia memang harus menceritakannya.

"Yah.." Midorima mencoba menjawab. "Bisa dibilang.. kacau. Tapi, toh, aku sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa hari ini akan datang juga. Dan aku juga sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyalahkan Kuroko soal ini, nanodayo."

Benar. Dia sudah bisa menduga hari ini akan datang. Yah, bukan menduga dalam arti kemudian Kuroko menodongkan pistol seperti tadi, itu tadi benar-benar di luar bayangannya. Tetapi ia sudah menduga bahwa hari ketika Kuroko tahu yang sebenarnya akan datang.

Akashi tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia memandangi Aomine yang sedang berusaha keras menggotong Kuroko, yang juga berebutan dengan Kise. Akashi menghela napas tipis, saking tipisnya Midorima tidak sadar bahwa Akashi saat itu sedang menghela napas. Ia menatap ke arah Kuroko.

_Sudah kesekian kali kukatakan, Tetsuya, itu hanya masa lalu._

Dalam hati ia menyalahkan sedikit apa kata Midorima. Kuroko _harus _disalahkan soal ini, ia jelas tahu persis apa kesalahan Kuroko. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya gara-gara Kuroko, tetapi ia yang akan menyadarkannya.

"Ah, ambulans-nya sudah datang, Mine-chin." Terdengar suara Murasakibara.

"Itu dia! Kise, pingsan cepat! Kemudian kamu akan dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans bersama Murasakibara, dan aku serta yang lain akan menguntit di belakang dengan mobil, dengan Kuroko ada di dalamnya!"

"Aku tidak mau –ssu! Aku sama sekali nggak luka! Ini juga hanya darah kecil! Aku nggak mau naik mobil ambulans, aku mau satu mobil dengan Kurokocchi!" rengek Kise mati-matian. Sementara itu Murasakibara sudah patuh naik ke mobil ambulans begitu supirnya mengangguk saat ia bertanya apakah boleh makan di mobil.

"Kise, plis, kamu itu hanya _figuran _di sini," Aomine melipat lengan.

Kata-kata 'figuran' jelas membuat sang model yang biasanya berada di tengah sorotan mulai bangkit seketika dari sifat anak kecilnya. Ia hanya seorang figuran?! Ia? Dirinya? Ia seharusnya bukan hanya seorang figuran! Ia seharusnya menjadi orang besar di sini, orang yang memegang peranan besar! Ia harus berdiri di tengah panggung, diterangi sorotan lampu!

Kise menatap Aomine seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya! Luka ini!" Kise memperlihatkan luka tembakannya. "Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka yang mengiris hatiku setiap kali Aominecchi mengejekku terus-terusan! Luka ini sama sekali tidak sakit jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang timbul di dalam diriku setiap kali Aominecchi mengolokku tanpa henti! Waktu itu rasanya lebih sakit, Aominecchi! Lebih SAKIT! SAKIT!"

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET!

Para wartawan yang ikut datang langsung merekam adegan itu. Sementara muka Aomine sudah memerah, antara kesal sekaligus masih berusaha keras menopang harga dirinya yang jatuh.

(99,9% _headline_ surat kabar esok hari: KISE RYOUTA DIBUAT MENANGIS AOMINE DAIKI.)

"Kise, berhenti mengatakan hal itu oke.."

"Aku mau bersama Kurokocchi! Aku tidak mau pingsan! Aku memang tidak peduli kalian tidak menganggapku ada karena ini bukan urusanku, tapi ayolah! Kurokocchi juga tanggungjawabku, kan?!"

_Ckris. _"Ryouta, pingsan sekarang juga."

–BRUK.

.

.

.

**#FourthDay**

Aomine sedang menunggui Akashi menyelesaikan urusannya. Akashi tampak sedang berbicara serius di dalam kotak telepon, sementara ia terpaksa menungguinya di luar. Padahal seharusnya akan aman jika ia berada di rumah sakit, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, perintah Akashi absolut, dan Akashi tadi sudah mengata-ngatainya tidak setia kawan jika ia menolak.

Iya, ia akan aman jika tetap berada di dalam rumah sakit. Sekarang, ia harus menghadapi semua lirikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, di tangan mereka ada surat kabar yang terpampang foto Kise yang menangis menuding dirinya.

Oke, judulnya ternyata lebih tega dari pada yang Aomine bayangkan. Selain lebih tega, juga lebih panjang. **SANG MODEL KISE RYOUTA DIBUAT MENANGIS HISTERIS AKIBAT SIKSAAN PSIKOLOGIS DARI SEORANG DAKIAN TAK DIKENAL**.

DAKIAN TAK DIKENAL. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dianggap masyarakat sebagai bagian Kiseki no Sedai, karena Kiseki no Sedai bahkan tidak ada yang mau mengakui kemampuannya mereparasi.

RRR.. RRR..

–sebuah panggilan masuk. Aomine merogoh sakunya, mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"_DAI-CHAN!" _terdengar panggilan marah di ujung sana._ "Selama aku melepasmu sejak kelulusan SD supaya kamu bisa leluasa di pabrik sana, kamu ternyata menyiksa Kise-kun sampai menangis?! Lalu kamu membiarkan saat Kise-kun berniat bunuh diri dengan menembakkan pistol ke tubuhnya sendiri?! Bagaimana kamu bisa setega it.."_

PIP.

Aomine menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Ia melengos kesal.

Itu tadi teman TK-SD nya, Momoi Satsuki. Momoi melepasnya dengan berat hati saat Aomine mendapat undangan khusus dari perusahaan bengkel televisi Teikou dan harus tinggal bersama orang-orang terpilih lainnya. Memang Momoi pernah sekali mengunjungi pabrik Kiseki no Sedai dan bertemu dengan Kise, Akashi, dan Midorima, sehingga sekarang Momoi memanggil Kise dengan 'Kise-kun'. Tetapi itu hanya sekali saja mereka bertemu muka karena Momoi tidak tahan dengan aroma pabrik mereka.

Lalu apa katanya tadi? Kise berniat bunuh diri, dan tembakan itu karena Kise sudah tidak terima dengan siksaan darinya yang membuat dia menangis? Apa-apaan media itu! Mereka memang seenaknya, memporak-porandakan harga diri orang dan memfitahnya tidak tanggung-tanggung!

BRAK!

"ADUH!"

Akashi mendadak langsung membuka kotak telepon itu, dan Aomine yang sedang berdiri di depannya otomatis terbentur pintu kotak telepon tersebut. Aomine tidak habis pikir mengapa Akashi bisa mendorong pintu yang seharusnya cara membukanya adalah dengan menariknya.

Yah, Akashi memang tahu bahwa cara membuka pintu yang benar adalah dengan menariknya. Tetapi saat itu ia sedang ingin membuka pintu dengan mendorongnya, dan, tahu lah bahwa perintah Akashi itu tidak terbantahkan, sehingga ia mendorong pintu itu tak peduli ia harus bisa membuka pintu tersebut dengan mendorongnya. Secuplik kisah cerita lain dari Akashi Seijuurou dan keabsolutannya.

Begitu mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit, Akashi mengangkat suara. "Daiki, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Orang yang kuundang sudah hampir sampai. Mungkin aku bisa menemuinya jika aku bisa lebih dulu sampai," suara Akashi terdengar tak sabaran.

Aomine mengerutkan kening. "Yang benar saja, Akashi, kotak telepon ini jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Kita harus berjalan sekitar satu-dua jam-an. Kecuali kalau kamu naik motor..."

Kecuali kalau naik motor.

"... atau kalau tidak kita bisa berlari sekuat tenaga.."

"Berhenti."

Aomine berhenti berjalan, kemudian menoleh ke belakang karena baru sadar Akashi tidak disampingnya. Ia awalnya mengira Akashi memerintahnya, tetapi ternyata bukan. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelalakkan mata saat Akashi mencegat seseorang yang sedang menaiki motor dengan temannya.

"Apa?" orang yang mengendarai motor tersebut menaikkan kaca helmnya, memandangi Akashi.

"AKASHI–" Aomine sudah memandangi Akashi panik. Ia tahu kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan matanya sudah seakan berkata 'demi apa apa yang kau lakukan itu tak sadarkah itu motor orang bodoh', tetapi Akashi tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Turun dari motor."

"Hah?"

"Serahkan motornya kepadaku. Ini perintah, dan perintahku itu absolut," Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah dari sakunya.

Orang yang membonceng serentak langsung turun dari motor gelagapan. Sementara orang yang mengendarai motor itu hanya memandangnya ketus. "Perintah absolut apaan! Memangnya kamu bisa berkata begitu karena kamu mempunyai rambut merah yang termasuk langka? Rambutku juga merah tahu.."

_Ckris. _"Di dunia ini ada dua golongan. Golongan yang memerintah, dan yang diperintah. Yang diperintah harus menuruti, jika tidak maka akan ditolak di dunia ini. Aku termasuk golongan yang berhak memerintah, sehingga jika kamu tidak menurutiku, AKAN. KUBUNUH. SIAPAPUN. KAU!" Akashi menudingkan gunting tepat ke wajah orang itu yang otomatis menghindar. Namun karena menghindar, orang itu justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari motor.

Dengan segera Akashi langsung mengambil alih motor itu.

"Sadarilah tempatmu, Manis," kata Akashi dengan dingin dan aura membunuh ke mana-mana.

Detik kemudian, WHUUUSS, sekejap raganya hilang dari pandangan. Akashi kalau menaiki motor memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kecepatannya, dan hebatnya dia tidak pernah terkena kecelakaan. Tidak seperti Aomine yang senonoh dan kemungkinan terjadi tabrakan diatas seratus persen, atau pun Midorima yang bisa saja kecelakaan jika nasibnya memang sedang sial, tidak peduli seberapa hati-hatinya rambut hijau itu.

Aomine yang membelalakkan mata akhirnya mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak mempedulikan kedua orang itu. Ia mempunyai urusan pribadi dengan sang Akashi. Berkuasa, sih, boleh-boleh saja, tetapi siapa yang tidak setia kawan sekarang!

Sementara itu dua orang yang turun dari motor itu masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemudian orang yang tadi dituding Akashi dengan gunting dan terjatuh itu membuka helmnya. Rambutnya memang berwarna merah, namun lebih tua.

"Ka.. Kagami, kamu tidak apa-apa?" orang yang tadi membonceng menanyakan keadaan si rambut merah tua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, pelipisku hanya tergores sedikit," orang itu mengeluh, kemudian berpaling kepada temannya dengan kesal. "Tapi kenapa kamu tadi langsung turun dari motor? Kita tidak boleh langsung patuh dengan orang itu tahu!"

Sementara orang tadi hanya bisa gelagapan saja. "Mu.. mungkin kamu benar. Iya juga, sih, hanya saja tadi aku langsung terpaku dengan sikapnya yang tegas itu yang membuatnya terlihat keren.."

"FURIHATA! JANGAN BILANG KAMU _JATUH CINTA PADA PERINTAH PERTAMA_ DENGAN ORANG ITU!"

"EEEH?!"

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Rumah Sakit**

Akashi membuka ruangan yang ada Kise di dalamnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu. Semua wartawan sudah ia usir dan para penggemar sudah ia sapu bersih dalam sekejap, sehingga sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Kise menatap Akashi canggung. Aneh saja jika Akashi menjenguknya, meskipun di sini juga ada Midorima dan Murasakibara.

Kise tadi memang dibuat pingsan. Bukan, bukan Akashi yang membuatnya begitu. Hanya saja ancaman gunting Akashi sudah cukup untuk membuat Kise dengan segera limbung ke lantai, dan ternyata hanya dengan limbung itu lah sudah cukup membuat sang model jatuh terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Ryouta, memangnya luka tembakanmu parah?" tanya Akashi.

"Hanya menyerempet saja –ssu. Aku tetap diijinkan jalan-jalan dan bisa menjenguk Kurokocchi nanti, yang sekarang ada di ruang sebelah," Kise hanya bisa nyengir, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

"Oh," tanggap Akashi pendek. "Tetsuya sudah siuman?"

Kise mengangkat bahu. "Sedang diperiksa, sih, tetapi katanya hanya syok saja, kok, jadi akan bangun tidak lama lagi," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Kemudian sesaat hening. Sampai kemudian Murasakibara kehabisan makanan dan mengangkat suara karena ia mulai bosan dengan suasana yang hampa seperti ini. "Ada yang bisa cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Akashi dan Midorima berpandangan satu sama lain. Kemudian diam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara. Mau mulai dari mana? –itu pertanyaan yang utama. Mereka tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Midorima akhirnya angkat suara. "Oke, aku yang ceri.."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu terbuka. "Akashi, Kuroko sudah bangun, dan apakah aku harus menjenguknya lebih dulu sebelum yang lainnya.. eh?"

Midorima terpaku. Selama beberapa detik ke depan ia merasakan lidahnya kelu tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Kise menegakkan posisinya yang awalnya duduk bersandar dinding di atas ranjangnya. Sementara Murasakibara mengangkat kepala. Si kuning dan ungu itu memang tidak mengerti, tetapi setidaknya mereka bisa menduga siapa orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

–dan Akashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

Tetapi Midorima sudah berdiri. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa–"

"Shintaro, kau di sini saja bersama Ryouta dan Atsushi. Aku akan mengantarkan Midorima-san menjenguk Tetsuya," Akashi sudah memotong, dan ia sudah keluar ruangan bersama orang yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Midorima. Midorima ingin membantah lagi, tetapi sayangnya Akashi sudah menghilang. Tepatnya, Akashi sudah 'kabur'.

"Ayahnya Midorimacchi.. Midorimacchi-san.. di sini?" Kise akhirnya berkata.

Midorima masih terpaku beberapa saat. Kenapa ayahnya bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Akashi yang menghubunginya? Bagaimana bisa? Lagipula, ayahnya juga mau-mau saja dibawa ke sini oleh Akashi. Bagaimana.. bagaimana... oke, kelihatannya semua pertanyaan di kepalanya bercampur menjadi satu rumusan: bagaimana bisa?

"Midochin? Kamu syok, ya?" pertanyaan Murasakibara begitu polos.

Midorima melirik ke arahnya sekilas. "Kau kira aku tidak kaget ayahku ada di sini, nodayo."

"Mungkin dia ada di sini untuk menenangkan suasana, atau semacamnya. Yang jelas, kalau Akashicchi yang mengundang, berarti Midorimacchi-san adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucapan Kise cukup panjang, dan ia mengerutkan kening sendiri lama-kelamaan setelah mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Midorima. "Eh. Atau.. apa sebenarnya Midorimacchi-san jadi bagian dalam masalah ini?"

Midorima terdiam lagi.

Tumben Kise bisa menebak dengan tepat.

"Eh? Memangnya apa hubungan ayahnya Midochin dengan kita?" kembali Murasakibara menyahut malas. Ia tidak ada makanan apapun yang bisa ia lahap, sehingga ia terpaksa harus menyimak obrolan yang ada.

Midorima masih terdiam.

Tumben Murasakibara bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang bermutu.

Apa jangan-jangan ramalan mereka sedang dalam peringkat yang bagus, ya, hari ini? Ia lupa mengeceknya. Kemudian ditatapnya dua orang di depannya itu. "Oke. Aku cerita, tetapi di dengarkan baik baik, oke."

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit.

Sampai sepuluh menit.

Dan kemudian di menit ke sebelas, Kise baru mulai menghembuskan napas, baru sadar bahwa ia lupa bernapas selama mendengarkan cerita Midorima tadi. "Etto.." Kise menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa –ssu."

Sementara Murasakibara hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, karena dia pegal. Sepuluh menit tanpa makanan ternyata masih bisa membuatnya hidup. Kemudian ia menatap Kise dan Midorima bergantian. "Memangnya ada apa, sih, dengan cerita itu? Itu, kan, hanya kecelakaan biasa. Mengingatnya saja sudah merepotkan."

Midorima kembali dibuat terdiam lagi. Sampai kemudian Kise menganggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin Murasakicchi benar kalau soal ini. Cepat atau lambat Kurokocchi harus tahu bahwa membunuh Midorimacchi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah –ssu."

"Are? Kurochin mau membunuh Midochin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Memangnya lalu apa lagi –ssu?" Kise mendesah dengan gemas. Kalau saja ia Akashi, sudah ia bungkam mulut Murasakibara menyuruhnya diam dengan ancaman guntingnya. Atau kalau saja ia Aomine, pasti sudah mengabaikan. Tetapi begini-begini Kise tidak pernah bisa tega untuk bersikap tidak peduli kepada rekannya. "Kan tadi jelas Kurokocchi mau nembak Midorimacchi. Ternyata gara-gara itu.. tapi kok kesannya nggak nyambung, ya –ssu? Pembunuhan ini dilakukan ayah kalian, kan? Kecelakaan, lagi."

Midorima hanya diam saja. Sepertinya mereka semua tidak sejalan dengannya. Bagaimana pun jika dituntut di pengadilan, ia akan lebih menyalahkan dirinya daripada harus menyalahkan Kuroko. Masa lalu memang masa lalu, lupakan memang lupakan. Tetapi balas dendam yang sudah tumbuh sejak balita bisa ia mengerti, apalagi Kuroko menyaksikan kematian ayahnya.

Sebenarnya merupakan hal yang wajar bagi Kuroko jika ingin membunuh Midorima karena ayahnya mati karena Midorima-san. Hal yang wajar, bisa dipahami. Sayangnya, yang bisa memahami hanya segelintir orang saja.

Dan, Akashi bahkan tidak termasuk di antaranya. Mungkin bisa dibilang hanya Midorima.

Tok-tok-tok! BRAK.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat Aomine yang sekarang benar-benar keringat banjir ke mana-mana. Mukanya semakin gosong saja, dan kali ini gosong karena murni terbakar sengatan matahari, bukan murni terkena ledakan saat mereparasi.

"Aominecchi? Datang menjengukku?" Kise mulai berkedip-kedip narsis.

"Tentu.. saja.. bukan.. Bodoh.." Aomine berusaha berbicara di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal. "Aku.. ada.. urusan.. pribadi.. dengan.. ah, yaampun aku nggak nyangka bicara bisa semelelahkan ini, dengan.. si.. tidak.. setia.. kawan.. Akashi.. itu! Di mana dia?!"

"Akashi sedang menjenguk Kuroko di ruang sebelah dengan ayahku," jawab Midorima pendek.

Aomine mematung.

Ha?

Otak udang Aomine mencoba berputar lagi. Namun karena capek, ia hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang dangkal. Semua yang terjadi ini, pasti ada hubungannya dengan si monster merah ababil itu. Pasti ada! Jika ada ayah Midorima di sini, pasti itu gara-gara Akashi juga! Yang mengundang Akashi, semuanya salah Akashi.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa kedangkalan otaknya itu menebak hal yang ada benarnya juga.

Lalu? Sekarang Akashi dan ayah Midorima sedang di kamar ruang inap Kuroko?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Midorima tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Akashi masuk dahulu, berbicara beberapa saat dengan Kuroko, sampai kemudian digantikan oleh Midorima-san. Giliran pertama, Akashi Seijuurou, membuka pintu.

.

.

.

Ia menarik napas sebelum kemudian mendorong pintu tersebut.

_Krek._

* * *

**Preview next chapter:**

**"Akashi-kun, aku belum selesai bicara."  
"Kalau misalnya kejadian itu benar-benar mengganggumu, tembak saja aku tidak apa-apa."  
****"A.. apa?"**  
**"CK! AKASHI! Untuk apa kau merekamnya, nanodayo?!"**  
**"Aku tahu kau takkan mau mengulang kata-katamu lagi, jadi kurekam saja."**


End file.
